Cruel Fate
by ILuvFangs13
Summary: Bella is in an emotional turmoil. Victoria comes back. Edward attacks Bella. The unthinkable happens. Can they live with the consequences?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

So this is how it's going to end?

Black eyes stared me down and a growl built louder in his throat while he continued to advance towards me and worst of all doing this was hurt him. After all he couldn't control himself.

So this is how she's going to end my life? Take away my happiness, my future and my life? By using someone I had trusted with my life, someone despite the circumstances I still do and I will always trust him even after it's all said and done.

This can't possibly be happening…

He wouldn't, he would never in a million years…

She's doing this.

She did this.

And now… she's going to pay.

_AN: Okay I am so nervous, please tell me what you guys think. I have the first chapter but I'm hesitant to submit it until I have people interested. _


	2. Chapter 1

AN: _Sorry I couldn't even wait for you guys to post reviews before I was here posting the next update. Stephanie Just posted hers: Past Time- I think - By Panthres. It's great, Harry Potter though._

Disclaimer: With the courage from the bottom of my heart I make the following statement. I do Not own Stephenie Meyer's works not New Moon nor Twilight. Sniffs loudly Thank you.

Chapter one:

"Bella?" A musical voice whispered in my ear amused as I continued to stare off into space picturing an eternity with my Greek God.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" The velvety voice continued in a whispered singsong way with a cool breath of air.

"Huh?" I asked disoriented and confused. After realizing Edward had been trying to get my attention for quite some time from the crooked smile on his face, I blushed a horrifyingly deep crimson.

Edward chuckled silently and I bounced slightly on his stone chest. "And just what were you think about so hard?" He asked trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm not going to tell _you_." I replied with what I hoped was a teasing tone instead of how serious a statement that was. We had been fighting on and off about changing me ever since two months ago when I rescued Edward from Italy.

"And why won't you tell me?" He asked while I tried to act as though I didn't hear his silk words escaping his similar lips. I heard him sigh with exasperation. "Bella…" He began slight irritation coloring his tone.

I did the one thing I promised myself I would not do and that is ask Rose for help. Ever since I had gotten back with Edward in tow from Italy Rosalie has been doing everything I asked-save one thing- to get on my good side and Edward still hates her even though I forgave her over fifty times.

"Rose-!" I was cut off by Edward's cool hand clamping down over my lips before I could pronounce her whole name but it was enough and he knew it because he started a string of curses to low for my ears.

"Bella?" Rose asked confused when she saw Edward holding my lips captive.

"Wose.." I muffled against Edward's cool hand just to be interrupted.

"We were just playing a game." Edward answered one of her mind asked questions before she could voice them.

"Mwaah!" I exclaimed getting frustrated and angry. I just wanted to not argue with Edward and of course he would force me to unintentionally. And with that horrifying thought I began to cry angry tears and my face flushed with rage.

Rosalie looked angry and horrified as she noticed my tears and glared at Edward. Either a tear hit his hand or he caught onto her thoughts because he moved his hand quickly as though he had been burned and spun me around.

"Bella I'm so…"

"Don't. You. Dare!" I yelled as I hopped of his lap and hurt spread promptly across his face. The Cullen family entered just as I stood.

"Bella…" Jasper gasped staggering over to the doorframe for support; I guess he was feeling my emotional turmoil. A fresh wave of calm washed over me and I tried to ignore it but it kind of set me off.

"No Jasper! I want to feel my emotions!" I yelled. With that the calm dissipated and Jasper left because he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bella you have no right to yell at Jasper!" Alice yelled taking a step towards me to try and make herself look more intimidating.

I don't know what happened then. First I was going to yell then I was going to scream but I just ended up collapsing into Esme's waiting arms. She must have understood and had been ready.

"Bella?!" Edward called worry and fright seeping in his perfect pronunciation.

"Edward I don't believe that would be wise…" I heard Carlisle say from next to me I guess he had been about to come towards me. "I believe her emotions have finally caught up with her from the past few months-" I didn't hear the rest until. "…emotional shock."

"I'm fine." I said standing up flashing everyone a fake smile as Esme stood beside me an arm around my shoulders before dropping it noticing that I could stand on my own.

"Yeah right…" I heard Edward scoff from the couch.

"Well we could always test her with Jasper…" Emmett suggested from behind Edward and I glowered at him. _Great, just great now they're going to catch me and Edward's going to leave…_

That's when I focused on my emotions and shoved them into a little black box in the back of my mind, which I had just found when I was looking for a place to stick all my emotions from last time Edward had left, though they usually escaped and took full revenge out on my heart when ever I did stuff them into the dark, it was that or suicide; I choose the box and a bleeding heart.

"Jasper, could you come in here for a moment?" Carlisle called from beside me.

Jasper walked in warily then stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me his mouth agape.

"Jasper?" Alice called nervously as she ran over to him he nodded his head once but didn't respond. Everyone in the room tensed with anxiousness.

"So?" Carlisle asked sounding somewhat impatient.

"I can't even sense her anymore." Jasper said looking dumfounded and frustrated.

Everyone turned and looked at me then, mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious, embarrassed and frustrated.

"What did you do Bella?" Carlisle asked looking curious.

"Nothing." Then a full out fast speed conversation start that I didn't understand a word of.

"Bella?" Esme asked in her normal motherly tone with worry saturating it.

"Yes?"

"Uh…" She looked at a loss for words.

"Why aren't you feeling anything Bella?" Jasper asked almost frightened.

"I am feeling emotions." I answered looking at the clock that read four forty five. _Twenty minutes and Charlie will be home expecting me to be there._

"Then why can't I feel them?" Jasper asked me in confusion. "I felt them before I left…"

"I don't know." I lied, I knew what happened and it was a miracle little black box in the back of my mind.

"Well humans don't just cancel out feelings…" Jasper continued his reevaluation.

"Well Bella is definitely not a normal human." Emmett replied getting a glare from me.

"I suppose…" Jasper trailed off stepping towards me. Edward tensed remembering my birthday but I was fine, no open wounds. He placed a hand on my forehead and did something I thought a vampire could never do, pass out.

"Jasper?!" Alice screamed watching him crumple down to the floor, me catching him before he hit the ground some how I must have known that was going to occur.

"What happened?" Esme asked taking Jasper from my shaking hands.

"Bella, did you lie to us?" Edward said with doubt.

"How else would I get everyone to stop worrying about me all the damn time?!" I asked angry tears spilling over.

"Oh Bella…"

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked me curiously. "I've never seen a vampire pass out by touching a human."

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked quietly, tired from all my stress.

"Okay, let's go into my office?" I shook my head; too close Edward would be listening. "The meadow?"

"Okay." Edward was about to argue when Carlisle gave him a warning look.

We stepped over a just waking up Jasper who looked at me in horror, he noticed we were leaving and told everyone quickly that he was coming also.

Carlisle ran with me and Jasper kept looking over at me fretful.

We arrived a minute or so later, it took me a second to realize we had stopped. When I was sitting on the dew covered grass comfortable and almost at ease the questioning began.

"How are you doing that?" Jasper asked horrified.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Keeping your emotional turmoil in a box." _Dang._

"Simple really, I just picture the box and stuff everything inside. How do you think I survived when Edward left? I had a different box for every new day."

Jasper looked paler than usual.

"So what exactly is going on Bella?" Carlisle asked going into doctor mode. "Tell me exactly why you feel like you are and how you feel."

I didn't answer how I felt, I didn't know. "I'm worried about you guys, the Volturi, my dad, Edward, Jacob, the pack, Victoria coming here and destroying this family because of me, and Edward leaving." I answered with no emotion.

"And you're feeling?" He asked again.

"Carlisle," Jasper said grabbing his attention. "Take every emotion you have ever felt and multiply that by …about three hundred."

The Doctor whipped his head back around to look at me.

"I'm fine that's what the boxes are for. I can't feel them either, I just use the emotions for other activities such as sports or arts." I said flashing a fake smile.

"Alright…" Carlisle stated uncertain.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow it's just…" I looked at the two of them, their concerned faces and beauty; I flashed a real smile and Jasper smiled also. "I can't lose you guys because of me and I can't lose Edward again."

"You won't. Bella you of all people should know that we're nearly indestructible." Carlisle said softly probably worried that I would start screaming and crying.

"_Nearly_." I emphasized.

Both of them sighed. "Bella, can you please let your emotions out so Jasper can help you?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Absolutely not." I retorted appalled.

"And why not?"

"First I don't want him to pass out or worst and second it's my problem…" Jasper went to comment but I cut him off. "I'm done talking about this."

I walked slowly to the edge of the meadow smiling slightly when I noticed twilight setting in. Jasper walked with Carlisle back over to me a frustrated look on his face.

"I want to help you Bella." Jasper stated reaching out to lay his hand on my forehead but I took a quick step back.

"Jasper…" I warned. _What if next time he doesn't pass out he…oh my god..._

Carlisle ran with me back to the house and of course Edward was out the door before we entered the driveway. Carlisle put me down slowly and Edward engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Bella you're scaring me." Edward said concern and fright straining his velvet voice.

"I'm alright." I said once he let go so I could breath and I smiled genuinely at his worry.

"Okay but don't do that anymore." He said sternly.

"You should be worried about Jasper not me."

"Hey don't bring me into that Bella. I'm fine." Jasper yelled from the doorway with Alice squishing him to the best of her ability in her tight hug.

"Fine Edward I won't do what ever your rambling about anymore." I said poking his arm.

"Hey I don't ramble." He said in a fake hurt.

"Yeah whatever…"

"Ready to go to your house? Charlie called twice while you were out."

"What?! What time is it?!" _Crap. Crap. Crap._

"It is exactly six o' five."

"Shoot! I have to leave…"

"I'll drive you." Edward offered knowing I needed to get home as quick as possible, even if it meant dealing with his dangerous driving.

"Alright." I answered hesitantly looking sadly over at my truck.

When we arrived Charlie was standing on the porch beet red.

"He wants to know why it took you so long seeing as how he said be home by five." Edward informed me turning off his barely audible engine.

"Great." I sighed heavily. _I'm not in the mood to deal with this._

Edward caught me twice as I traipsed up my driveway, chuckling at my faulty feet. Then the traitor kissed my cheek and left me with a livid Charlie.

"Dad I…" I started as I followed Charlie into out kitchen.

"Do you know what time it is?! It's six-" He looked at the clock above the sink. "ten! Six ten! Not five o' clock!"

"Dad! I had an… issue. I had a talk with Carlisle." _Shoot._

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked anger draining from his face along with its natural color leaving it paler than it should be. "Are you okay? Did some thing happen?" He paused then anger showed its ugly face once more. "Are you pregnant?!"

Oh. Dear. God. "No Dad! We haven't…ugh; I can't believe that's the third thing you ask me when I mention a doctor!"

Charlie blushed my famous color a trait I must have received from him. "Oh, I…what happened?"

"Nothing, it was nothing at all. Did you eat?"

Charlie didn't seem to notice the conversation change. "Yeah, I…ah, ordered pizza…"

"Okay well I already ate at the Cullens." I lied perfectly I had no appetite at all at the moment. "Good night, Dad!" I called sprinting for the stairs.

" 'Night, Bells." He answered from the living room.

I took my "human moment" not seeing Edward in my room and as I walked into my room thirty minutes later Edward laid out on my bed an amused look plastered onto his ravishing face with his eyes closed.

"Bella, your dad still thinks I got you pregnant and that he might shot me." He laughed softly.

"Oh I'm glad you find it funny." I scoffed climbing on top of my warm bed laying my head down on his strong, hard chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I have to go hunting tonight." Edward said softly into my hair.

I groaned. "Are you leaving now?"

"No, not until you're asleep." He said chuckling at my lips, which were set into a pout.

"Fine then I'll stay up all night." I said like a child, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella…" Edward warned. Then he began to hum my lullaby.

_Oh that cheater!_

"Cheater…I love you…" I said before falling asleep to him whispering those heavenly three words into my ear.

AN: _I know you guys are all like- What the Heck?!- The emotions and all the stress from the last few months are finally taking a toll, this is placed after New Moon. _


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey Guys! Guess what I finally found that little bar everyones got, I was like were could it be it has to be her somewhere...hmmm...I wonder what this little button does and HA! I found it! YAY! Okay on to the story it's a little short, sorry, but hey I'm so excited that I could barely write this hehehhehehehehhe, onward and upward!

* * *

Disclaimer: All of those who do not own Twilight, New Moon and the Characters from said works raise there hand, Raises hand reluctantly only Stephenie Meyer sits proudly with her hands folded in her lap

* * *

Chapter Two: 

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Go away." I said snuggling my comforter to my cheek and burying my head into his chest as it bounce with his chuckles.

"Bella you need to get up, it's almost noon." Edward replied trying to stop his laughter.

I groaned loudly. "Why?"

"Because it's Saturday and you don't want to waste your weekend in bed do you?"

"Maybe…" I groaned as Edward moved his elbow to get up. "Move and you die." I threatened menacingly.

He put his elbow back down and laughed. "Bella, please."

"Ugh." I said opening my eyes to find Edward smiling his crooked smile at me just before I felt his cold lips slam lightly into mine. The kiss was passionate but still held the boundaries where they're supposed to be.

"Awake now?" He breathed still smiling his smile.

"Yeah, wide awake… Human moment!" I declared jumping out of bed almost falling to the floor in a rush to get to the bathroom quickly but Edward caught me.

I thanked him with a quick kiss before sprinting into my bathroom with my new change of clothes in hand. The shower woke me even more if that was even possible and I brushed my teeth looking at my face to see it bright with joy. I stepped out the door closing it quietly as I sprinted down the stairs and of course tripped on the last step.

"Two trips and I've only been up an hour." I sighed but Edward looked pleased.

"I know and I caught you two for two." He acknowledged smirking and glowing with pride.

I surprised Edward as I growled at him. "Shut up."

He grinned. "That was so cute." He said grabbing the side of my face and kissing my pouted lips. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal." He was at the pantry before I could say that I would get it.

As Edward put the bowl of Coco-puffs in front of me I heard a car pull up.

"Who's in the driveway?" I asked before spooning cereal into my mouth.

"Ah…Alice…" I started choking on my cereal.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled in alarm patting my back.

"Alice…" I groaned once my windpipe was clear. I heard a knock at the door then.

"Edward, please." I begged as he sauntered off to open the door and there standing in the door way was an over - if possible- enthusiastic Alice with a wild grin on her face.

"No!" I shouted before she could ask that dreaded question.

"I Saw it Bella." She said never losing her smile and tapping her temple.

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"Sorry Bella."

"Traitor."

"Come on Bella shopping is so much fun!" She cried happily bouncing over to me.

"Alice, no shopping please." _I would rather…anything but shopping. _But like always we were half way to her car before those words even left my mouth. Alice swung open the car door, tossed me gently into the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt before closing the door.

"See you later, sweetheart." Edward said leaning over and pressing his lips to mine through the open window.

"Yeah see you later, conspirator." I muttered ominously. Edward smiled sheepishly at me.

"Anything to make Alice shut up and happy at the same time." He said cheerfully then was gone when I blinked.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted starting the car before I could reach for the car door handle.

Halfway through the drive to Seattle, we were going to the 'nice shops' as Alice put it, I thought of opening my car door and jumping out the open door and tumbling happily to safety.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Alice warned. "I could grab your arm before you even have the door open." I just huffed and crossed my arms in return.

We arrived at the mall a good time later Alice barely walking human pace around the car to my door and then dragging me toward the giant building I believe exploded from underground from the depths of Hell just to torture me.

"Come on Bella, this is going to be so much fun." Alice declared shoving me into the closest store with a name I couldn't even pronounce.

Three hours and ten giant shopping bags later my stomach made it's own argument, growling at Alice to stop for a bit.

"Alice, I'm going to the food court, I'm pretty sure you can shop fine with out me." I said determined to get away from her money spending clutches.

"Yeah alright…there's a ten in my purse…" Alice mumbled never even looking up from the rack. She said held a dress that I would never live without and she had Seen me wear.

I rushed through her purse grabbed the ten and stumbled my way out the store before she could change her mind. The mall was crowded but was not so crowded that I would get pulled into a current off in the opposite direction.

I found the food court with little difficulty seeing as how it was in the middle of the mall, funny how they do that so if your hungry and shopping your constantly tempted.

I bought pizza and fries and sat at a small table away from the rest of the tables on the outskirts of the food court so I wouldn't get lost. I finished the hamburger off quickly and started on my fries just as I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I looked up into the big dark eyes of one Jacob Black.

"Jake! Oh my gosh!" I jumped up from my seat to give Jacob a hug but thought better of it seeing as how he's still mad that Edward came back.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jake asked conversationally.

"Being tortured, you?"

"Tortured?" He asked looking around for the offending person who might harm me.

"Shopping with Alice." I groaned as he started to laugh.

"Shopping? God Bella you had me thinking someone was actually hurting you." He said ruffling my hair. "And I'm shopping too, I just got a little hungry when I noticed you I came over to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Jake we need to talk. I still want to be your friend and you promised." He stiffened.

"Bella I'm not so sure it's a good idea for us to be friends…" He looked ready to say something else but he stopped himself.

"Please Jake we need to talk. How about behind my house near the edge of the woods?" I asked hopeful.

"Ah…alright but…"

"No buts Jacob Black you be behind my house at seven thirty tonight or else." I stated in that end-of-discussion voice Charlie always uses on me.

"Bye Bella." Jake said walking off towards a Chinese restaurant.

"Bye Jake." I walked slowly over to the trash can then dropped my tray and walked fast as I could being careful not to trip all the way back to Alice but she meet me halfway.

"Bella, Edward is not going to like this." Of course she would have Seen my and Jake's conversation.

"Well guess what I don't care, I just want my fury little friend back." I said stubbornly.

"Okay Bella, but Edward is definitely not going to like it, I know." She stated grabbing my hand and dragging me swiftly through the crowds and to her car.

I guess I dozed off when we were driving back because next thing I know Alice was shaking me awake.

"Bella. Bella wake up, I forgot that Edward would be waiting at your house and here he comes. He knows about your…meeting." That woke me up quick.

"Isabella what is wrong with you?! He's so young he could accidentally hurt you by just getting a little bit angry!" Edward yelled when Alice opened my door. "And you!" He pointed at Alice. "You let her go to the food court by herself knowing she would meet Black!" Alice looked angry and close to tears.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you even dare yell at Alice! See can't See werewolves! You should know that! And Jacob is my friend and has more self-control than you think!" I yelled at Edward throwing my hands up in the air at the dramatic spots.

"Bella I just don't want you to get hurt." He said his eyes glowing with sincerity.

"Okay that fine but I am going to talk to Jake whether you like it or not, if you really want to make sure I'm safe, though it is unnecessary, you can come and meet with him too." Edward was about to retort or argue when I continued. "Apologize to Alice right now!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to yell at you." Edward said looking up from me to his pixie of a sister.

"It's okay Edward." And with that she was at the car's trunk pulling out my shopping bags and running towards my house at inhuman speeds to drop them off.

"Bella, I really don't like this, I have a bad feeling…" Edward said softly as he engulfed me in a hug.

"It's fine Edward you'll see."

"Bye you guys I'll see you later Edward, Bye Bella." Alice called from inside her car making me jump and Edward laugh.

"Bye Alice! Thanks for my torture!" I yelled making Edward laugh again.

And with that Alice was speeding off down the street at dangerous speeds. Edward went to give me a kiss but I moved my hand up to meet his lips.

"You're not getting a kiss from me you traitor." I said darkly removing my hand.

"I'm sorry?" He asked optimistically.

"Okay but only if next time you save me." He nodded and I gave him his kiss.

* * *

AN: Short I know...Okay I swear I am not posting the net chapter untill I have fifteen, no ten , no at least five new reviews...Love you guys! Review NOW! 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Okay ya'll I promised five more people and I would update, you met your goal :-) I love you guys! Your reviews me so much to me! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo. LOL. I don't own any of this.

* * *

Chapter three 

As we walked up the driveway, well I more like stumbled, the sky darkened slightly into that lovely color of night a deep navy almost black, as the sun finally left the sky.

"Do you really have to talk with the mutt?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Edward, his name is Jacob, and yes I do have to talk with Jake." I scolded slightly irritated that mythical creatures would stoop so low as to call each other names.

Edward heaved a heavy frustrated sigh. "Fine but I'm staying with you." I nodded curtly as I looked for Charlie's cruiser.

"Uh, Edward…where's Charlie?" Ever since Victoria had came back a few month ago I couldn't help but worry about losing him.

"He left right after you went shopping." Edward answered before tugging me gently through my now opened kitchen door.

"That's great." I muttered sarcastically, Billy always did try to brainwash him while he's over there in La Push.

As I reached for the fridge door a small Post-it note caught my eye.

_-Bella, _

_I'm going fishing tonight and will be home tomorrow night. If you need anything call Alice or Carlisle. Be careful and there is cash in the drawer if you need it. _

_-Charlie_

"Okay that explains a lot." I said bemused trying to find something edible. I sighed heavily. "Time to order pizza!" I exclaimed grabbing the phone greedily off the counter. Edward gave me a strange look but didn't comment.

I pushed the speed dial twice because that is where Charlie kept the number and listened to the phone ring once, twice and then a third time before someone finally picked up.

"Marie's Pizza Parlor how may I help you?" A bored voice sounded on the other end.

"Uh…A cheese medium pizza, delivery?" I asked uncertain, I barely ever order pizza.

"Address?" I gave them all the necessary information before the lady said it would be here in ten to fifteen minutes.

"So what do we do now?" I asked a slightly amused Edward. "What?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, I just never seen you order pizza before." He said in an amazed tone.

"Whatever." I scoffed. "Wanna watch the end to Romeo and Juliet?" I asked hopeful as I plopped down on his lap. I had watched all the way to the part where Romeo finds out about the funeral of a supposed dead Juliet.

"No that movie's ridiculous, plus Romeo is so fickle that it actually makes me sick and he's not the brightest bulb in the lamp." I gaped at him.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of the best play ever written…" I stated angry that he would say such a thing.

"Oh come on, he loves Rosalind then he instantly falls in love with someone, before he even met her. He even goes to such measures as to go and sneak on to her balcony, where if he was seen by anyone in her household, he'd be killed. He marries said girl, without telling anyone but an old priest which long ago probably lost his sanity. To make things even better he gets his best friend killed, and then goes and kills his wife's cousin. Therefore getting himself banished away from his love…"

My mouth literally hit the floor, not really. "You did not just make fun of Romeo." I gasped angrily.

"Yes I believe I did." He said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." I said standing up and contemplating whether I should go sit in the living room. But just as I was about to pick my foot up the doorbell rang.

I sprinted over to the door carefully watching where I was going so as not to trip. I swung the door open to see an older, taller guy who almost looked like Mike Newton standing in the driveway holding a pizza box in his hand.

"14.50." He said scanning my figure quickly I suppressed a shiver as I dug in my jean pockets I could hear Edward growling quietly from the kitchen table but I cared to ignore it.

"Here you go." I dug in my back pocket and pulled out a five. "Here's your tip."

"Thanks. I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime, I'm Josh." He said in what was supposed to be a smooth voice but not as smooth as Edward's and stuck out his hand, I reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm Bella and I'm sorry no, I have a boyfriend." I said softly getting goose bumps.

"Ah, okay. Are you here alone I could stay here a little bit if you're scared or something?" He asked hopeful and arrogant.

"No…I'm…" Edward's growl became more pronounced and then he was behind me with his arm tight around my waist.

"She's fine you can leave now." And with a bright flash of his perfectly white teeth he pulled me back and slammed the door in Josh's face.

"Edward!" I cried indignantly, irritated that I couldn't handle the situation by myself.

Edward had a repulsed look on his face. "You don't want to know what was going through his…" He suppressed a shudder. "Head."

"But I could have handled it!" I sighed as I opened the box. "Never mind."

"Okay…" Edward replied cautiously. "Are you still angry about the Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"Nope! I have my own Romeo." I breathed as I bit into the warm pizza as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Okay, making sure." He breathed in my ear making me shudder in a good way. I finished the pizza I had started on just as Edward stiffened.

"Edward?" I asked a little nervous. He only did that for two reasons danger or thirst.

"Your friend is here." He stated but never removed his arm around my waist.

"Is it really seven already?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, come on he's waiting." He replied annoyed as he pulled me with him outside before picking me up bridal style.

"Edward put me down right this instant, I am perfectly capable of walking." He didn't listen to me until we were half way across the backyard a good fifty feet from the edge of the forest and shadow hidden Jake.

As we approached Jake and Edward both growled.

"Hey Bloodsucker!" Jacob snarled taking a step out of the forest with a ripple under the skin of his arm.

Edward pushed me behind him.

"Hey Dog!" Edward snarled back.

I let out a frustrated heave of air before steeping out from behind Edward off to the side so I formed the tip to an abstract triangle. Out of reach of neither one of them but close enough to hear them and pacify them if they start to argue.

"Edward stop that!" Edward looked at me like I just said the worst word you can imagine.

"Ha-ha Leech you're in trouble." Jake said in a four year old tone.

"Jacob you stop that too!" I demanded getting a slight headache with all the emotionally control this was taking.

"Ha-ha Stray you're in trouble." Edward said back in an immature voice receiving a glare from me.

"Ugh, vampires and werewolves!" I cried in total aggravation throwing my hands up in the air.

"What?!" They shouted shocked and a little satisfied.

_No what I should be saying is… ugh, men!_

"Will you both act your age for the time space of five minutes?" I asked exasperated.

They both nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, on to business…Jacob are we still friends?" I asked still annoyed but I sounded optimistic.

"I don't know Bella…" He looked slightly pained.

"Jacob, you promised…" Okay now he looked like he was in full-blown pain.

"Uh…Bella…I'm…" Then Jacob stiffened and looked towards the forest back towards Edward.

And what I saw scared me.

Edward no longer stood casually instead in a feral crouch, eyes black as the night around us and a crazed smile on his lips met my brown orbs.

"Edward?!" I asked frightened. He just hunted last night and there are no open wounds on me…so why was he acting like this!

_Bella stay still…_instincts were yelling in one ear and out the other.

Instead I took one step towards a now wild Edward, from which I received a growl.

I took one more step.

A snarl ripped from Edward's throat and he leapt at me...

* * *

AN: Please don't shoot me! I promise you'll like what's coming up next just don't threaten me or shoot me. Oooooh cliffie! Review if you want the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay this is really short, please don't hate me but I don't have nearly enough people excited about this story and I'm weary of becoming attached if no one is interested... :-( oh and I thought this was the best place to post this, I don't usually change points of view but for this I might make an exception...Enjoy, review, tell friends...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters or the original ideas or works of a Ms. Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter four

**Alice's POV **(couldn't help it:-) )

"Emmett, dear, please stop yelling at the TV." Esme's motherly tone reverberated throughout the house as Emmett hung his head before shuffling his feet.

"Sorry Esme." He said abashed. I smiled glad I wasn't the only one annoyed.

"It's alright sweetheart." She called back never looking up from the book she was reading in the dinning room.

I relaxed further into Jasper's lap as we all turned our attentions back to the football game, which unfortunately Emmett had found.

The game was consisted of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and the Seattle Seahawks. The Seahawks were on offense and Emmett was their cheerleader, well not really, more like a diehard fan.

The Seahawks sent a player running backwards as their quarterback player threw the ball the player caught the ball easily but it starts to slip from his large hands…

"Get it! Get it! Damn it!" Emmett swore as the player who let the ball slip from his fingers a yard and a half or so from the touchdown zone. "Stupid, clumsy, no good for nothing…" Emmett ranted as he jumped up from his seat next to me on the couch.

"Emmett!" Esme reprimanded as she entered the room swiftly with her romance novel in her hand and her finger holding her place. "Do not swear like that in this house!"

"Sorry Esme." Emmett said respectfully taking his rightful spot once again next to me much to Jasper's displeasure, who huffed. I kissed his cheek as Esme continued to talk to Emmett like a child.

"No more outburst from you or the TV goes off." She threatened, Emmett looked appalled. I tried to sniffle a snicker, as did Jasper, Rosalie had gone shopping for more shoes or else she would be in Esme's place right now with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'm." Emmett replied but she had already left for the dinning room.

The Seahawks were still in offense but this was there final play. The quarterback threw the ball swiftly; a player caught it in mid-air before running towards his victory, only to be stopped when a Buccaneer came barreling towards him and was tackled taking him discourteously to the ground.

"Shit!" Emmett yelled jumping up once again from his seat next to me only to clamp a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in fright shifting from side to side were they finally came to rest on Esme who stood ominously in the doorway.

"Emmett Michael Cullen! What did I tell you?" She scolded darkly as she turned off the TV.

"But Esme-"

"Emmett I told you not-" The rest off her sentence was cut off to me as the fringes of my vision darkened and the room began to spin.

Now usually when my gift comes into play I land right in the act of it like a play but this time I landed in the dark, which frightened me.

_Okay that's never happened before…_I thought terrified, as the darkness didn't seem to hold any information. Then the dark brightened dimly and a scene began to unfold.

At the edge of the forest Bella and Edward stood a few yards apart. Bella's face was recoiled into a look of pure agony similar to that of my brother but his held an unaccounted for panic.

Bella went to take a confident step towards Edward only to be stopped and pulled back by an invisible force by her arm, which returned back to her side.

Then she began to cry and yell, mostly yell, at two people; only I only saw Edward but it looked as if she was shouting at some one beside her.

In mid-yell Edward started to talk quickly as she fell silent, then a look of pure fright crossed her face and then my dear brother was gone.

Again I went back into the dark instead of my living room in our welcoming home.

Then once more a vision started.

Bella had her back facing the house as she looked towards me in horror letting out a silent gasp as she took a step back shouting then screamed.

This time my living room spun back around me coming to an abrupt halt make me gasp.

"Alice?! Alice are you alright, Honey?" Jasper asked worriedly as he knelt in front of me clasping my shaking hands in his patting them softly.

"I'm fine but Edward," I snarled scaring almost everyone but Jasper who knew it was coming. "Isn't going to be!"

"Why? Is Edward alright?" Esme's concerned and frightened voice sounded.

"Not when I get through with him! He's leaving Bella once again!" Everyone in the room stiffened except Emmett, who growled menacingly.

"I'll rip him to shreds!" He bellowed as Carlisle put a hand up to silence us and Jasper sent out a fake wave of calm.

"Was there anything else Alice?" He asked patiently though I could her the disappointment in his voice directed towards a certain son.

I thought a moment then it hit me.

"Shit!" I shouted startling everyone in the room with me since I barely ever say such things but this was a dire situation I had almost forgotten. "Bella's going to be attacked!" I shouted panicked even with Jasper's waves of calm, which soon turned into waves of pure dread.

* * *

AN: Review NOW! If I have several new review in the next hour or so I'll post the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Tell me what you guys think even if you wanna burn me, hey I'll even lend you the match :-)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ms. Meyer's works...Duh that's why it's called Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter five: 

_**Bella stay still**…instincts were yelling in one ear and out the other. _

_Instead I took one step towards a now wild Edward, from which I received a growl._

_I took one more step then a snarl ripped from Edward's throat and he leapt at me…_

* * *

**Oh God…**

He was going to kill me then kill himself, how cruel fate must be to let Edward resist me this long and then lose total control.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered knowing he wouldn't really know the meaning behind these words right now.

Then there was a snarl from behind me.

Over my head flew a Reddish-brown werewolf…Jacob, then the love of my life met him in mid-air to be taken down forcefully to the ground.

_Oh no Jacob._

The ground vibrated slightly with the impact. I then remembered my eyes had slammed shut and made them fly wide open in fear that Paris might fall to Romeo once more.

A menacing growl sounded from deep within Jake's throat as Edward fought against his pinned position, he looked as though he was winning. Edward snarled, growled then scared me witless when he bit Jake's nose.

Jake yelped getting momentarily thrown off.

That's when it felt as though the world itself stopped spinning, stopped producing time.

Cold, black, hungry eyes quickly lightened to the brightest topaz I had ever seen. I gaped at the sudden change but said nothing.

Jake was running back to me standing in a protective stance beside me.

"Edward?" I asked slowly seeing agony play across his features and panic skitter across his face. I took a step forward only to be stopped.

"Bella no." Jake and Edward said at the same instant.

"Why?" I said feeling panicky myself.

"It's not safe…me, Bella I almost…I…" He looked physically sick, stuttering, Edward Cullen my perfection stuttered. "I almost killed you." He whispered looking disgusted.

"No Edward. You just went hunting the night before there...there has to be a rational reason for this." I said never removing my eyes from his they were almost gold or yellow they were so bright with pain and sadness.

Edward's eyes held mine and I could see his choice before he even voiced it.

_No. NO!_

"I have to leave." His voice sounded strained. How could velvet be strained?

"Edward don't. Please don't. You promised." I said feeling the same feeling of tears running down my cheeks; warm with misery, pain and desperation even...anger?

"I have to, Bella please understand, I almost...attacked you...I promise I'll be back."

"No Edward!" I screamed startling him. "You, Edward Cullen, are a liar! Your promises mean nothing! Your promises are only words, words can be broken." My emotional box's top blasted off sending my emotions into a frenzy. "Don't."

I took a step forward as Edward took one back and Jake caught my arm pulling me back softly.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at Jacob who immediately did so. "Why?!" I screamed at nothing in particular. I lowered my voice making it emotionless. "Edward you can't leave. I won't make it this time." He looked like he was in pure agony. "Please Edward, please." I begged in desperation.

"Bella I'll be back in a few weeks, love you, be safe." Then he left, taking my heart with him and leaving me with a black hole where it's suppose to be as it threatened to envelope me.

"Oh Bella." I heard Jacob say gently before engulfing me in his heated embrace as I stood still; I was in pain, misery and mostly numb.

I put all those acting skills I had learned last time Edward left into play now.

"I'm fine, Jake, I just want to be alone." I said in a fake whatever tone; as I contained the sobs and the gasps for air I so desperately needed.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked cautiously and concerned as he studied my best poker face, the one I reserved for Charlie.

"Yes." I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" In a 'duh' tone.

"Um...alright, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

I watched Jake impatiently as he walked back towards the forest's edge, he got halfway before he froze and stiffened, back still facing me.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Jake?!" I yelled frozen with worry and fear.

A malicious laugh was my answer, as it sounded from in front of a now frozen Jacob's right at the forest's edge.

Then Victoria stepped forward from behind a tree not shocking or scaring me in the least, I was still worried about Jake. She stepped into the moon light her hair and evil smile crazed, eyes almost slits of delight and movements feral.

"Isabella Swan, we meet again." She replied sweetly with a sneer and her hair waving like a warning flag of it own whispering to deaf ears: _Beware_.

* * *

AN: I wasn't going to post today but I was so excited I gave in...hehehhehehehhehe...Review for the next chapter. Love you guys! You're the only reason I do this! ;-) I am proud of this chapter but it was SO hard...  



	7. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry guys it's a little short! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: To all those lawyers this goes out to you I don't own anything to do with Twilight or New Moon but I do own this plot!

* * *

Chapter Six: 

_Then Victoria stepped forward from behind a tree not shocking or scaring me in the least, I was still worried about Jake. She stepped into the moonlight her hair and evil smile crazed, eyes almost slits of delight and movements feral._

_"Isabella Swan, we meet again." She replied sweetly with a sneer and her hair waving like a warning flag of it own whispering to deaf ears_: **_Beware_.**

* * *

"Victoria." I whispered taking a step back. 

It wasn't because standing in front of me was a sadistic vampire bent on revenge, no; it was because this time my knight in shinning armor was gone, this time the evil witch, step-mother or whatever was going to get what she wanted; no happy ending for this ordinary princess.

"So you do remember, you miserable excuse for a human, you remember getting the love of my immortality killed just because you, a burden yet a threat to the vampire world, just happened to love someone bent on saving you from reality." She scolded darkly up into the dark sky her eyes landing on the full moon.

"What do you want Victoria?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"That's easy," She scoffed. "Revenge." She sneered again through her false sweet voice. "So Isabella where's Edward now?"

"He had to leave." I said in monotone, the hole in my chest doubling in size, almost making me give into my impassive mask as pure agony ripped through my chest.

"Oh I know. Did you think he would stay after he attacked you?"

I stayed silent. _How could she possibly…_

"Why do you think Edward, our dear perfection, lost control?" She asked feigning curiosity horribly. She didn't wait for me to answer before she continued her monologue. "Is it a sign that maybe you were not meant to be? Or maybe, just maybe, a certain vampire has mind control as her gift?"

I knew the answer she didn't need to explain it to me.

"I guess you can figure that out on your own." She said looking back at the silver shinning disk above our heads almost disturbingly smug. "Oh Isabella I believe I have found my revenge." She said never looking down smiling evilly. "Do you know what happens on a full moon?"

I stood silent again.

"I guess that's a no, hmm…I guess that will just make this a little bit more…interesting." She looked slowly down from the night sky to look at me with those burgundy eyes. "Good-bye, Isabella Swan." She said turning around dramatically, strutting back towards the forest.

If I hadn't been watching her so intently because I was dumfounded about her motives I wouldn't have seen Jacob move in the corner of my peripheral vision.

I turned my full gaze onto him as a ripple swept across the length of his body under his dark skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Oh and Isabella," Victoria called casually never looking back as she walked towards the forest. "I hope you enjoy your eternity as Edward's mortal enemy." Huh? Then she was gone just as Jake exploded into a reddish brown werewolf.

He turned towards me teeth bared, growling low in his throat as he advanced towards me low to the ground.

I gasped in horror. _Victoria's controlling him!_ My thought screamed going about a million miles per hour.

"Jake?" I asked warily frightened taking a step back. "Jacob?!"

A snarl escaped his jaw, now open in anticipation while he crouched iand leapt into the air, directly at me.

I screamed falling backwards startled while Jake the werewolf pinned me down underneath him holding my shoulders down with his huge hot paws.

"Jake come on! Please snap out of this!" I pleaded desperately his hot breathe on my sweating face.

While I stared into his black eyes a snarl came across his face.

So this is how she's going to end it.

A growl.

This is how she's going to end my life and then Jake's jaws snapped around neck biting down hard enough to pierce my jugular.

I screamed.

Soon as I felt the pain Jake's weight was off of me. I could hear him sobbing.

"Oh God… OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod." I heard his voice break and he paused touching my neck, I screamed. "Oh God, Bella. I'm so, so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I felt him lift me into his arms rocking me just as ice entered my veins and started to run down my neck.

I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

The whole time Jake cried into my shaking shoulders, shaking himself, asking God and me for forgiveness

* * *

AN: Okay! OMG! Tell me what you think! Burns are welcome! Cheers are welcome! Come one come all! LOL. 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I am working on the eighth chapter RIGHT NOW! Okay? Okay. This is really super short sorry guys.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this! points to computer screen over lawyers shoulder.

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

The ice continued through my veins as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The pain was indescribable, I had no I idea why I was in this much agony, and I don't remember how I had even come to this.

I could hear voices in my head, six voices anyway, driving me insane because they weren't coherent to me at this time just blabbering if they didn't stop soon I was going to go nuts. Then they stopped.

I couldn't even scream anymore I had lost my voice because I had screamed so much.

"Oh Jacob what have you done?" I could hear a male voice ruff with disbelief and disappointment.

Then every thing went dark though the arctic hell I was going through still continued and I cold feel myself being lifted up from the ground

* * *

AN: Sorry guys I'm babysitting, talking to Dionne (My vampire...lol...sorry dionne.) and trying to update at the same time. Yay multitasking :) review now! 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Okay guys, sorry about yesterday I was going to update but I had to babysit a five year old and I couldn't even be left alone for five minutes before he magically appeared and wanted to be entertained then I kind of...fell asleep blushes. I was going to update early this morning but low and behold I have to watch the kid again! I locked my door just so I could post these next two chapters!

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are the original works of Stephenie Meyer, I just kind of tweak the story.

* * *

Chapter eight: 

Alice POV:

It took us a few minutes to decide who was going to go look after Bella, a few to look for Edward and someone to stay home.

Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle all volunteered to after Edward, they had a plan to corner him on his way to the airport; Esme volunteered to stay home and me and a worked up Emmett went to go protect our Bella.

"Come on Emmett!" I shouted from outside, he was taking too long with his goodbye to Rosalie.

"Coming!" He yelled running to a stop next to me, smiling a goofy grin.

"Yeah, now you're ready." I scoffed.

"Come on Alice let's go protect Bella." Emmett said enthusiastically bouncing on his toes.

"Yes let's." I commented before taking off full speed towards the back of Bella's house.

As soon as we were in a mile radius of Bella's house I smelled blood, Bella's blood. I looked over anxiously to see if Emmett could control himself, only to find his topaz eyes the brightest I had ever seen in worry and fright? Emmett frightened? Not good.

"Emmett?" He looked at me nervously.

"Hurry up Alice, I have a very bad feeling about this!" He yelled hastily before pushing himself to the limits by going even faster.

We arrived only seconds later, to find something horrifying, nothing; no Bella.

"Where is she?!" Emmett yelled eyes pitch black from anger. "Where is my little sister?!" He shouted slamming his fist into an oak blowing a hole right through its tough hundred-year-old bark.

That's when I spotted it. A dark puddle of blood. Bella's blood.

"No." I said walking over to it in slow motion. "We're too late."

It was quite a large puddle of blood, from a major injury, one that a human might not have survived.

"Damn it!" Shouted Emmett his eyes, if possible, even darker. "I kill who ever the Hell did this! You hear me I'll kill you, you Bastard!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Hold on Emmett. I want to try something." I closed my eyes and willed my power to work. It was black again but if Bella were dead I would have had nothing at all. "Bella's still alive, and we're going to find her." I vowed racing back with a confused Emmett to our home. Away from that frightening sized puddle of my sister and best friend's blood.

* * *

AN: OH! Go Alice! Hehehhehehheheheheehehhehehhehehehehhehe! Onward! Review! 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Tell me if I missing something in my explanation! Thanks! oh PS the kid still here and my door is still locked!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's original works Twilight/ New Moon and soon to be Eclipse! I just play with them!

* * *

Chapter eight: 

The pain increased slightly making my skin prick with the cold then suddenly I was warm again.

"She's waking." A female's voice sounded from next to me making me jump and my eyes fly open.

Next to me sat Emily looking apologetic as I looked at her surprised. I was lying on the couch in Sam's living room; I would know that room anywhere from the first time Edward left. The first time…

I busted into tears when I remembered Edward had left…again, but wait Jake attacked me. I stopped crying confused about that fact.

"You okay Bella?" Emily asked taking my hand; her hands felt slightly cooler than mine.

"Uh…Why am I here? More importantly why are you talking to me if I'm dead?" I was dead and I knew it, there was no way I had lived through such cold, such pain, nope I was dead.

"First off Sam is going to explain to you why you are here. Second you are not dead." She explained simply like there was nothing to the event I had just gone through.

"Then…Where's Sam?"

"Right here." Sam replied from the doorway as he walked through the threshold, an extremely depressed Jacob along with an anxious Embry, Jared, Paul and Quill.

"Uh…hey guys…" I said slightly nervous about why these unruly boys were nervous. Something had to be off…

"Bella we need to talk." Sam said taking a seat on the couch across from me as the rest of the boys stood behind the couch and Emily left my side to join Sam on his.

"What about?" I asked slightly tense with nerves.

"This." Sam said taking Emily's hands with one of his and then waving his other unoccupied hand around the room while Emily looked like she might bust into tears.

"Okay…what happened? Why am I here?" I asked confidence building as I continued with my questions.

"Bella…you were bitten." Sam said slowly leaning forward to judge my reaction.

"Wait…what? Victoria didn't bite me…Jake…ice…" I was stumbling over coherent thing such as sentences and thoughts; Jake cringed when I said his name. I flinched slightly with the mention of ice.

"You weren't bitten by a vampire…what happened last night happened for the first time in almost two centuries. Full moons, they cause a change in our bite…" Sam looked as though he was struggling. "When a vampire bites a human and leaves them with just their venom they change, right?" I vaguely remember nodding; none of what he was saying was making sense. "Well on a full moon werewolves have almost the same reaction with their bites though it's not venom, it just saliva, our DNA…" He scrutinized my face but I'm pretty sure it was as blank as my thoughts at that moment.

"So?" I asked unsure.

"You're a werewolf Bella." Embry said from behind Sam.

"A were-" The room began to spin slightly, and then darkness engulfed me.** (AN: I was so temped to leave it here but I'm sure a few of you guys would hunt me down then shoot me dead.)**

"Bella? Bella?!" Someone shouted from what sounded like a great difference.

"No. No. No. NO!" I repeated until I shouted breaking through my semi-consciousness.

"It's all true Bella." Quill commented quietly.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being a bloodsucker." Paul said darkly from next to a quiet Jared.

Suddenly I felt heat, a lot of heat, it was burning.

"No Bella! Not in my house!" I could hear Emily screech from the couch.

"Bella outside! Paul outside, now!" I heard Sam shout.

I ran outside behind the boys soon as Paul stopped I felt as though my body exploded with heat.

I landed on a very shocked, still human, Paul with a similarly shocked Sam, still human, beside me as I pinned Paul down to the ground growling and snarling in his face.

_Holy shit! _I could hear Jake yell in my head.

_Damn, who knew she could do that?! _Jared shouted back.

Paul transformed beneath me but it was no use to him I still had him pinned; Sam was next followed by the rest of the boys.

_Stupid bitch! Get off of me! _Paul yelled at me growling low in his throat.

_Yeah well this bitch is going to tear you a new face Paul! _I yelled back at him snarling.

_Bella get off of Paul. _Sam's calm voice sounded.

_No. _I said forebodingly.

_Bella. _There was an undercurrent of warning but I wasn't going to let Paul go that easily.

_Fine Paul you want up? Get up! _

That's when I cut off my mental connection to the pack; I knew it was there so I snapped an unseen cord laying down the pieces so if I wanted to talk to them later I could.

I stepped off of Paul slowly watching the confused pack.

Paul crouched soon as I did then I pounced landing on a slightly stunned Paul. I hadn't even noticed I had moved until I had him pinned to the ground once more and I swiped a paw across his face leaving claw marks.

I could feel Sam and Jake next to me trying to nudge me off. It wasn't working. Then Embry, Jared and Quill joined in, so with five werewolves all trying to get me off of Paul I finally gave in and backed off a bleeding werewolf.

I transformed back into my human self, Emily wrapping a blanket around me since I was now naked, soon as Paul, now human, was lifted off the ground into a lawn chair in our semicircle. I was looking away embarrassed because there were now six naked men in front of me. When they all had a pair of shorts on the interrogation began.

"Bella I told you not to attack Paul but you weren't there…how is that possible?" Sam asked confused more than angry once he had clothes on once again.

"Yeah, how did you transform that fast? It took me forever just to change in a minute and then it still took a few just to change back." Jared asked from next to me in astonishment.

"Damn you are one gorgeous wolf." Embry said boisterously from next to an awed looking Jake making me blush fiercely.

"Not only that but it took all of us just to even get you off of Paul." Jake said still in a kind of stupor

_Oh please if I really wanted to hurt Paul you six would never have gotten me off. Wait I'm a gorgeous wolf?_

"What do I look like?" I asked shyly to a grinning Embry.

"You're…white with like a golden tinge on your paws, your…why don't you just get mad at Paul again and look for yourself. There's a pond just inside the woods."

Paul growled.

I didn't need to get mad I just thought about being a werewolf and then I was running toward the outskirts of woods. I entered cautiously, still not use to being a predator not the prey.

The pond was easy to find with all my enhanced senses. The water looked like a light blue crystal. I slowly approached the water.

I jumped slightly with the new version of me. I was an off whitish color with tan paws, tail and chest with a little bit of tan fuzz on my ears. I had to admit I didn't look nearly as scary or huge as the boys; actually I was a lot smaller, almost the size of a very large regular wolf compared to the bearish sized boys.

I transformed, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and carefully made my way out of the woods, still positive I could trip over air.

"So what do you think?" Emily greeted me as I exited the woods with a small smile.

"I look alright." I sobered quickly when I had a memory of Edward saying the same thing to me in a restaurant once when I said he looked like a model and that's why all the girls drool all over him.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned with the sudden change in my mood.

"Nothing." I said flashing a fake smile stuffing my emotions into a new box.

Emily showed me to her room and lent me a new pair of clothes a jean skirt, which in my opinion looked a little too short, and a polo shirt.

When we walked into the kitchen I was hit by hunger, I grabbed a sandwich Emily had out and ate it quickly, followed by a second.

"Where are the boys?" I asked when the house was quiet.

"They when to a tribal council meeting." She said looking up from the stove where she was cooking grilled cheese. "They're all worried about how the Cullens are going to deal with this."

The hole in my chest expanded slightly, I bent over in pain wrapping my arms around myself to keep me in tack.

"Bella?!" Emily called out in alarm.

I was the mortal enemy of the love of my life.

"Bella?!" She shouted dropping her spatula and engulfing me in a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine." There was a slight sarcastic tone in my voice. "I just happen to be the mortal enemy to the love of my life…how would you like it if you were changed into a vampire?" I asked a shocked Emily. I could feel the heat coming.

"I…uh…I…" She furrowed her brows slightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it after all it wasn't you it was me!" Heat was increasing, a lot. So I calmed my breathing and thought of some other subject. Charlie. "Oh God! What about Charlie?!" Anger vanished quickly.

"I called last night and told him you were sleeping over." _It was only last night? Last night that a sick vampire didn't even kill me just destroyed my life?! _ I felt the heat again but I made it vanish.

"Wow werewolves transformations take a lot less time than a vampire's." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah 12 hours is how long you were out but trust me yours was a lot faster than the boys." She said sadly.

"We're back!" Embry shouted exuberantly bouncing into the kitchen just to have Emily swat at him with the spatula.

"Get out! I'll call you when it's ready!" Emily said hitting him in the bicep.

"Alright! Alright!" Embry shouted hastily backing out of the kitchen with his hands up in surrender.

"Bella we need to discuss something in here." Sam said from the living room loud enough for me to hear.

As I went to leave the kitchen Jake grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen…I just couldn't…control my-" Jake said pleadingly before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"It's alright, I know." I grabbed his large hand and literally dragged him into the living room; as we entered Embry, Jared and Quill all took one look at me hauling Jake in there and began to snicker.

"All right everyone take a seat we have something to discuss. We have a rogue vampire on the loose, we have a missing hiker…" Everyone growled in the room simultaneously except me. "We are going to set up patrols…"

Then the house was filled with screams, Emily's screams.

* * *

AN: Laughs manically...mwahahhahaha...Cliffie! Review for more! 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: **I _WILL_ continue this story! Thank you for reviewing! **What I was thinking?! I know nothing! LOL...Sorry though I shouldn't have done that. Frowns.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's works, nor her characters.

* * *

Chapter ten: 

Alice's POV:

"God Emmett can you stop pacing and calm down, we need to think clearly!" My dear husband yelled irritably from the couch in our living room as I informed the family of our discovery.

"We found a lot of blood…" Everyone in the room gasped, several eyes went dark while Esme's brightened. "But she is not dead, I tried to get a vision of Bella and it was dark, not nothing."

"Well we thought we had Edward cornered until he did a high speed u-turn in the middle of a one way highway, almost causing collisions right and left prior to speeding away from us towards Seattle." Jasper spoke slowly explaining how their plan went.

"That boys an idiot!" Rosalie screeched from the loveseat jumping up angrily. "Does he have any idea what he could have done to that car if luck hadn't been on his side?!"

"We need to find Bella!" Emmett shouted in frustrated, still pacing between the love seat and the couch.

"We will." Esme said surely.

We all stopped being angry to look at her.

"I will find my third daughter." She looked determined just before she broke down into dry sobs in Carlisle's shirt.

Waves of calm flowed into the room trying to relax the six anxious and angry people but even with Jasper's gift the room still felt tense and eyes still stayed dark and worried.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, I want you three to go out looking for Bella, the rest of us are going to stay here just in case." Carlisle's calm but still nerve-racked voice sounded making Emmett, who had sat down and me stand up but Rosalie stayed seated.

"Why should I go out looking for her?! Edward's gone again because of that stupid human girl!" Rosalie yelled from the love seat never even flinching when I ran next to her and smacked her up die her head.

"That stupid human girl is the one who makes Edward happier than he has ever been since I've known him! That stupid human girl belongs to this family Rose! She makes us all happy! You need to get your priorities in order because if not than you can explain to Edward why _you_ didn't _feel_ like saving the love of his life!" I said walking back to Emmett through the rest of my stunned family. "That stupid human girl is my best friend, my sister, and I'm going to find her with or without you!" I stomped out the house followed by a slightly amused Emmett and a shocked Rosalie.

"Okay Alice, let's go find our sister!" Yelled Emmett before taking off full speed towards the forest with Rosalie not far behind.

"We're coming Bella." I said before taking off after Emmett and a still confused Rosalie.

* * *

AN: Okay this chapter is not in my opinion good. But I love the Cullens so I do it anyways! PS guys if you scan over some of my reviews and see 

**"Dude this story sucks on ice, and not in a good way. You should burn this story and your ideas, then float your way to hell in an innertube or floatie! JK loser!"**

It's only Stephanie please don't be mean I told her I want someone to be evil so I don't feel so bad about the threat and so I had some critism she went overboard!

Oh and keep on reviewing please.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry Dionne I changed this chapter it furthers my plot a bit. Hey guys I'm a little proud of this chapter to me it sounds pretty good...I love what I have Bella say at the end! LOL.

* * *

Disclaimer: This goes out to all the lawyers out there I don't own the characters of this story or the original works. Duh, can you not tell!

* * *

"_All right everyone take a seat we have something to discuss. We have a rogue vampire on the loose, we have a missing hiker…" Everyone growled in the room simultaneously except me. "We are going to set up patrols…" _

_Then the house was filled with screams, Emily's screams._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

Half way through Emily's screams I was already out the room before anyone else had moved.

I entered the kitchen cautiously, but Emily wasn't there. And what worried me the worst was I could smell blood.

"Emily?!" I shouted searching frantically around the kitchen not find her anywhere.

By then Sam and the boys had entered, all wearing expressions of pure worry and terror.

"Bella check the backroom! Jake and I will go outside. The rest of you check in this house. NOW!" Sam bellowed running for the door with Jake on his heels. Everyone else vacated the room quickly shouting out for Emily as I made my way to the backroom.

I walked in what felt like slow motion. I could hear every beat of my heart as I opened the door to the backroom. When the door swung open I was almost overwhelmed with the scent of blood.

_Please God; please don't let it be Emily. _

I took in a deep breath and cut around the corner into the dimly lit room. There lying on the floor between a few stacks of newspapers was a middle-aged man, his body mangled, lying face down in a large dark puddle of blood.

I subconsciously let out the air and sucked one in. Very big mistake...

Not only was the sight made me nauseous but also the smell made the little backroom spin. I needed to do something quickly before I passed out. I breathed into my shirt like a mask as I opened up our mental link.

_Damn did anyone see how fast Bella moved?! _

_Where is my Emily?!_

_I bet a bloodsucker did this! _

_S-S-Sam!_ Is shouted breathlessly. All the voice silenced.

_Bella are you all right!? Did you find Emily!? _Sam asked anxiously.

_No! Blood. Body…Help!_ I flashed an image of the spinning gore in front of me.

My knees began to buckle and firm warm hands grabbed me tightly under my arms.

"Bella?!" Jake whispered frantically in my ear.

I nodded my head just as I heard a few in takes of breathes.

"Oh shit." Embry breathed next to me.

"That's defiantly not good." Quill stated from behind Jake as he held my crumbled figure to his chest.

I turned slowly to read in blood a horrifying message.

**Hello Bella, I guess it wasn't goodbyes after all**

**I have your friend…**

**_-Victoria._**

"No." I read the message a second time. "No!" I screamed pushing Jake away. "Why did she have to take Emily, she should have just came and got me!"

"Bella we need to discuss how we're going to get Emily back." Sam said calmly though scared all in one tone.

"No, we're no getting Emily back…I'm getting Emily back." I stated walking for the door.

"Bella you're to young of a wolf, you wouldn't be able to take on a vampire all by yourself." Jake said stepping towards me.

"Bella let's think about this." Jared said also taking a step towards me.

"No!" I screamed backing away two steps towards the door.

"Bella you will not leave." Sam said in an Alfa wolf tone.

I sent a dark glance at everyone before my eyes fell on Sam. "Watch me." I stated running out the open door.

I was ready. I was going to make Victoria pay for ruining my life and now she just gave me an incentive to do so.

The last thing I did as I slung the back door open was cut my packs mental ties. Though I could hear the slight footfalls of the running boys though I knew they could never catch me and the frantic shouts for me to come back, that it was dangerous.

_Look out Victoria I'm coming for you and you are going to pay even if it kills me! _I shouted in my mind as I exploded with heat into my wolf form ready for anything.

* * *

AN: Mwahaahhahaahhahahah laughs manically. Review shout out your opinions! I want to know what you think! 


	13. Chapter 12

_AN: Okay guys, tell me what you think, because I slept over at **DIONNE'S! **Yes Dionne your house and I got like two and a half hours of sleep! So I don't really know how this chapter turned out! PLEASE! okay I'm on my knees. REVIEW and tell me what you think even if it's your story sucks! just review and tell me what my readers think!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor New Moon but I do own Cruel Fate.YAY!

* * *

Chapter twelve: 

It had only been a few hours, from what I could tell by judging the darkening of the sky from underneath the lush green canopy of Fork's forest.

_Where is she?! _My thoughts screamed to me exasperated from searching for the stupid vampire that chased off my love and ruined my life all in one go.

I was located somewhere in the middle of the forest a good twenty miles in from La Push but I did get a slight shiver when I crossed the invisible line of the reserve's treaty boundaries.

_Did the Cullens stay? Where's Edward? What am I going to tell Charlie? What happens when a werewolf deliberately disobeys orders by the Alfa male?_

I pushed these thoughts gently out of my head, wishing for all that had happened to be a nightmare and when I wake up my angel will be there with his breath-taking crooked smile on his face and words of comfort just for me. My vampire angel, the love of my life, my Edward…

_What would he think of me now?_

I stopped suddenly with the gaping hole expanding in my chest. I reverted back to my human self momentarily, gasping with the overwhelming agony of it all just before I had a shot of pure rage fill me making me transform back into my wolf form, the cursed form of the enemy of my life, my family... everything.

_Victoria did this to me and now she has Emily with her all because she wants to kill me. Victoria must be pretty stupid…she could have just killed me but no! She had to change me into a mortal enemy to the few people that care about me, then want to kill me, how asinine._

I sniffed the air slowly bringing in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. Towards the north was a slightly cooled trial of a rustic smell. I gagged before I could control myself.

Victoria.

I jogged swiftly along the trail, sniffing every once in a while or stopping to regain the waterlogged trail, another reason to hate the rain in Forks. I laughed to myself. I couldn't possibly hate Forks; it brought me adventure, a new family, my father and most of all love, and no one in their right mind would hate a place that brought them such joy even if it could cause you emotional pain at the same instant.

The trail was getting slightly stronger, warmer.

This is what I've been waiting for, revenge, a chance to save my friend, to be the hero for once instead of the vulnerable damsel, and the opportunity to prove myself.

_Let's just hope I'm prove my principles without committing suicide on accident._

The trail I smelled stopped abruptly and broke off into two different directions perplexing me.

_How could she possibly go both ways?_

I sniffed the dirt on one side then the dirt on the other. I found the difference quickly. I could smell Emily's perfume on the right side and no perfume on the left.

Her plan might have delayed me or ran me right off of course if she had been thinking clearly; obviously she had made some mistakes.

Her first and most lethal mistake was don't underestimate your enemy. Her second mistake in this whole charade is pissing me off in the first place; messing with me, my life and most of all the people I care about and for that she won't live much longer.

I was closing in on the scent of Victoria; it was so horrid smelling I actually had to hold my breath to keep from tossing. At any moment if I made the wrong moment I would give away my position and lose my advantage, which was something I just could not afford to lose, especially with her using Emily as a hostage.

Though the trail seemed to get warmer it never got completely hot, which was irritating me to a great extent.

The scent of metallic was strong. It was a warm trail but again not hot enough for recent actions.

That's when a dark cave came up in front off my view cornering my sense of smell on two things Emily's perfume and the putrid smell of blood.

Emily's perfume was strong and I could here small intakes of her gasping for air, the sobs and the erratic heartbeat coming from within the large cavern.

As far as I could tell Victoria was either setting up an ambush or she was not present.

_Only one way to tell_... I changed quickly into my human self.

"Emily?" I whispered entering the cave cautiously scanning the dark walls for signs of the human wolf girl, Sam's Emily, or the vile creature I wanted dead.

"Bella?!" Emily whispered hysterically and horrified. "Bella where's Sam and the boys?!"

"I came alone." I stated ashamed now, it kind of sounded stupid once you think about it but hey it was my idea and I was not backing out now. "Where's Victoria?" I said scanning the room silently.

"She just left. She said something about a snack and strength to kill you." By the time Emily finished she was sobbing again. "I'm scared Bella!" She cried.

"It's alright, come on let's go before she shows up." I untied the ropes loose that were holding Emily's wrists together. "I'm going to turn into a wolf now, I want to give you a lift to the house Em." She nodded numbly as I shifted back onto all fours.

Emily hesitated for a moment, probably thinking of her options before giving in reluctantly and sitting on my back. Soon as her grip on me was firm I was off; running quickly but not as fast as I would have liked for fear Emily might not keep her grip in my fur.

I ran for a good few minutes before the edge of the forest and Sam's house came into view.

Emily hopped off my back and I ran to the oak tree I keep my extra clothes in. I walked out moments later to find the boy running towards us with Sam in the lead.

"Emily?! Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly and frightened wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in a tight circle.

"I will be if you put me down." She giggled.

Sam set her down carefully planting a passionate kiss on her pouting lips. "You scared me." Sam said softly.

"Wow I scared the leader of the werewolf pack, damn I must be good!" She said in a melodramatic manner, laughing as the boys started to snicker.

I caught two of the boys' mumblings. "She has no idea..." and "Stupid telepathy..."

I laughed making Sam aware of my present though I'm sure he was already well aware.

"Quill would you mind taking Emily up into the house." Sam said in a calm voice. Then I heard a whisper in my mind, Sam's voice. _Stay guard in the house we don't need the bloodsucker to take her again._ "Emily I'm glad you're alright." He said seriously, kissing her once more before letting her out of his arms.

"Thank you, Bella..." Emily started, tears threatening to over flow down her face, the smell hit me before the visual.

"Don't Em. You're my friend and I'm not letting anyone hurt you, especially not Victoria." Emily went to argue but Sam shook his head and she started off for the house, Quill a few feet beside her, tense and ready.

Once they were out of sight the_ fun_ began, note the sarcasm.

"Bella I really do appreciate what you did for me, for Emily, for this pack, but you disobeyed me and that is not acceptable; even in this situation." Sam stated still nonchalant with the rest of the boys forming a semicircle behind him, glaring at me.

"Well I am sorry Sam though not once did I ask to be a damn werewolf, this is not what I wanted! You know what I wanted?! I wanted to be a," I made quotation symbols with my fingers, really getting into the dramatics. " 'Bloodsucker' the love of my life is a fucking vampire! What?! You want me to be happy just because of a series of unfortunate events that got me on this forsaken side of the line formed between you people, you, the 'protector' werewolves and the other people, my enemies now, masochistic and stupid vampires! You know what Sam?! I don't like being your Goddamn employ, slave, if you will; so you can take your orders and shove them!" I screamed taking an ominously step forward.

By the end of my rant the guys all looked a little dumfounded and shocked and for the first time Sam looked a little angry.

"What?!" I continued to scream. "YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS?!" Now I was super pissed, I shook violently but stopped it immediately; I was not going to let them see me out of control that would just give them an advantage.

Thoughts flooded my mind suddenly almost knocking me over with my horrible balance. But these thoughts were not just the thoughts of my pack. The whole city was yelling inside of my mind.

_Damn traffic again!_

_I Wonder were Jonathan is? _

_How can she control her anger that well she's barely been a werewolf for two day! _Jake yelled

_Mom is annoying me again Dad! _

_He better not be on the beach again or so help me..._

I cringed slightly from the volume and complexity of the whole scheme of the flood and the extra emotions, I shoved them defiantly into a red box.

None of the boys noticed my flinch from the mental pain. So the_ fun _continued.

"Well there is a punishment for disobeying the leader of a pack, this I know you're probably well aware of, maybe next time you won't be so unruly, even if the situation is dire you still stay with the pack."

_Can anyone say ego? EGO! _

"Boys." Sam stated backing up through an opening formed in the semicircle of muscular boys.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Paul said with a sinister grin on his face.

_GOODLUCK!_ I screamed mentally. Standing perfectly still, the boys looked a little confused about that, before starting at me.

Paul changed first, his whitish-gray (AN: I really don't remember guys!) colored fur engulfing him, as he lunged towards me.

I don't know how I did it. It really didn't happen like you see it in the movies, you know, in slow motion; hell no, this happened fast but not fast enough that I didn't catch it.

An instinct came over me suddenly to lift my palm out towards him. I did. I really have crazy instincts and worst of all I followed them.

Paul lunged at me, teeth bared, ready to tear me to shreds. I lifted both of my hands palms facing towards Paul, with one hand in front of the other and just thought. Thought of all the emotions this is causing, all the pain I am in, all the confusion, and worst of all; the fear, fear that the one I loved could never love me back.

Several different things happened. A flash of red, white and purple flashed in a row; Paul frozen in midair suspended then fell to the ground screaming and withering in pain. The rest of the boys followed suit, everyone in my pack fell to the ground withering and crying out.

They stopped as soon as I withdrew the emotions back into their box.

"Shit!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Can werewolves do that kind of shit?!"

Sam stepped out from behind the boys. "Well Bella that was...interesting. Now what are we going to do about your punishment if you can do something like that?" He asked monotone though I could see the worry in his eyes that he might lose his pack.

"You know what Sam, if you really want to punish me that badly for saving your wife's life then fine; no nifty powers...I'll take you all out, one by one, myself." I said relaxing my shoulders.

The guys all looked at Sam reluctantly. You could see the choice flash in his dark eyes.

"Fine. Once more boys." Sam said stepping into the semicircle ready to fight as well.

"I guess I'll just have to teach all five of you boys a lesson, that you don't mess with me." I said still perfectly relaxed with five shaking werewolves in front of me, some with fear, some with anger.

_Now!_ Sam yelled mentally as I opened our private mental link.

They all pounced at me at once, to bad it wouldn't do them any good, I was already behind them in my new form.

_Ah-ah-ah Boys._ I scolded before cutting off our link this way I could have an advantage, plus I wanted them to know just how easily I could take them all out. Who the heck knows where I got the sudden burst of confidence from all of a sudden?

We were at it before anyone could blink.

I had already taken out Jared, Paul and Embry with in the first four seconds, they were laid sprawled out on the floor as Jake and Sam stopped to look at them.

I don't know how it could have happened, unless I spaced out but Sam was behind me and cleared a paw right through my back and through my chest.

I heard Jake roar in anger and I could her Sam roar in regret and misery, retracting his bearish paw immediately.

I was still conscious, as Sam turned human next to me sobbing. "Oh dear God, I lost control. I lost control...I just lost it..."

Jake was cursing up a storm while crying as the rest of the boys finally came around.

Blood soaked my shirt and I coughed more up on my shirt. Tears streaked my cheeks as I realized that I was never going to live to see my Angel's face again.

"Damn!" Then I heard Jake sob into his shirt.

Sam just kept repeating his first statement. "Oh dear God, I lost control."

The voices sounded far away as I discovered something. I should be dead. Sam had just basically taken out half of my chest, including my heart, not only that, but I didn't even feel pain. I shouldn't have been able to do what ever I did a few moments ago with the flashing lights; I shouldn't be able to take on all of these werewolves; especially this young. What am I and why am I not dead?

"Oh my gosh." I heard Jared breath from beside me as I sat up.

"Bella?!" Jake shouted as I stood up.

Everyone gasped just as I looked down. The hole wasn't there; the blood still soaked the shirt along with a hole through said shirt, only covering enough important areas so I didn't die of embarrassment.

"Wow that was weird." I commented before I looked around me seeing a faint light. "And that is interesting." I said referring to the light the dimming light.

"What the hell happened?! You're supposed to be dead!" Paul yelled shaking probably from anger but most likely from fear.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to leave now, I'm tired we can do this all again tomorrow; okay?" I said like I was talking to children. All five of the boys just stared at me. "Bye guys!" I yelled already running ungracefully towards the forest.

Once I entered I knew what I was going to do.

After placing a bundle of clothes on the ground I shifted into my wolf self just before taking off running full speed towards Forks.

_I wonder if the Cullens are still in Forks?_

* * *

_AN: I've been looking forward to the next chapter since I made this story! Sorry about procrastinating on you guys...writer's block and emotional stress not good mixtures. Later. Again REVIEW!  
_


	14. Chapter 13

An: Sorry about the delay my BOB, computer was acting up:( oh well here it is don't hate me! REVIEW

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. LOL.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: 

I walked into Charlie's kitchen minutes later still numb with shock and disbelief at what had just happened.

_I shouldn't be alive! Not that that's an issue…Why am I still alive? And what did I do? How is what I did possible?! _

I walked over to the fridge almost dizzy with hunger. On a post-it note stuck to the side of said fridge Charlie wrote a short note-

**Bella- **

**Don't worry about dinner, I have to work late tonight, food in the fridge; money's in the drawer and stay in the house we have another missing hiker. **

**-Charlie**

_VICTORIA!_

I snarled involuntarily making myself jump as the fridge door, which I had just opened, broke free of my grasp and slammed shut, slamming the fridge into the wall leaving a refrigerator sized imprint.

I sniffed the air and looked around but I was the only one in the vicinity_. Okay that's definitely not normal…_

I took a few deep breaths through my nose and slowed my pulse and willed the fridge to move and to my utter surprise the fridge rolled slowly back into place.

**_Telekinesis. _**

I paused. Wondering what else I could do that made me even more abnormal.

_Oh yeah what I did at Sam's. _

I slowly opened the large red box in my mind letting thoughts swamp my brain.

_Oh no I'm late! _

_Couldn't anyone have told me before the consequences occurred?!_

_Where is Leila she's late?_

_Yay! Time to have a little fun…_

_**Telepathy.**_

I shoved all the thoughts back into their box panicking.

"Oh my God…I'm a freak!" I wailed. I started crying as thunder clapped, rain poured down and the wind began to blow.

_**Elemental. **_

I stopped crying abruptly.

_I need help; I need to know what's wrong with me! _

Suddenly I was outside in misty rain.

_**Teleportation. **_

Crap! UGH!

Lightning struck a tree on the edge of the forest flashing blue in the heat of my anger and frustration.

_Okay Bella, yeah I've gone completely insane, shove all your emotions in a box and go to the Cullens! _

I breathed a sigh of relief, the rain coming to a halt and only the clouds staying out in my worry as I shoved everything into the back of my mind for temporary storage.

Then I was off. I ran into the forest faster than humanly possible as trees whipped past me, though not once did I hit a tree or trip as the Cullen mansion rose up in front of me.

_**Speed. **_

_**Agility. **_

I smiled to myself as I walked up the tiny pathway leading to the giant white house. Relief was coming off me in waves I could almost feel, as I hesitated before knocking on their large front door.

And of course fate was cruel.

_Why ME?!_ I screamed mentally as Rosalie swung the door open. Annoyance flickered across her features before she inhaled scrunching up her nose in disgust before her eyes turned black in anger.

"Well if it isn't the bitch?" She snarled quietly. "My family goes out looking for you, thinking your hurt, gone, hell dead but instead you just run to the _dogs_." She was angry, really angry; eyes never lightening prior to getting a smug smile on her blood red lips. "Good bye, Isabella." She said sweetly before slamming the door in my face.

I was totally oblivious to the argument going on inside the Cullen household as now it was my turn to be angry.

_I came here to get HELP!_ I snarled leaping into the air landing nimbly on my paws, wolf form, at the base of the stairs.

I growled low in my throat ominously as I made my way towards the forest at a walking pace. I was about halfway to the lush green covering when a sound hit my ears.

I could hear heavy footfalls running quickly towards me from behind.

_Heavy footfalls? Oh no…EMMETT! _

Before I could change or do any thing I found myself facing a very pissed off Emmett while he pinned me down beneath him with both his body weight and his hands around my wrist gripping me hard.

"What the hell are you doing here _mutt_?!" He practically snarled, as five sets of silent but quick footfalls came to a stop behind him.

I looked at their beautiful, familiar faces and whimpered involuntarily at the fury and hate on their angelic faces.

My body lost all of its heat then and I was human beneath Emmett's body struggling not to cry or scream or hit as my emotions went into havoc.

Emmett looked stunned for a moment or two before quickly retreating off of me as Alice wrapped at quilt around me as I stood.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Emmett just about screeched wiping his hands all over his clothing. "I saw my little sis naked!"

I blushed as a stream of tears began.

_He still believes I'm his little sister even if I'm his enemy?_

Screw the steady stream I was in full blown water works as the sky opened up soaking us quickly yet it still continued as I sobbed and gasped erratically.

I looked up as I heard the Cullens began to dry sob.

"Jasper-Stop!" Esme scolded through her tearless crying.

"It's-not-me!" Jasper cried back.

"What's-wrong-with-us-then?!" Rosalie yelled impatiently through her cries.

I stopped crying when I realized what was wrong with them. It was me.

_**Empathy. **_

"Bella what happened?" Esme asked in her motherly tone as my tears, their sobs and the rain all simultaneously stopped. "How are you…?" She looked clearly upset, even a tad horrified.

"Who did this to you?!" Emmett growled eyes midnight black.

"How are you able to control yourself so well?" Carlisle pondered aloud.

Then all the world decided to let lose their karma unto me, through one simple yet vain person…

"Why the hell did you come back?!" Rosalie screeched eyes coal black, if I had been human I would have been frightened, but I'm not.

In a flash I tackled her to the ground still human, not even a tremor under my skin. "I'm back, Rosalie," I growled ominously, Emmett went to pull me off his wife but froze.

_**Mind control. **_

"To ask my family for help! I'm back for Edward! And if you don't like it then go to hell!" I yelled as lightning hit a few near by trees and thunder clapped right above our heads.

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. "Oh so you're family, huh? Becoming your family's," She hissed. "Mortal enemy sure sounds like you are their family to me! And because of you Edward left-"

I jumped off of Rosalie quickly interrupting her rant.

_Edward's gone and it's all my fault! Edward's gone…_

I could hear people talking and feel six pairs of eyes on me warily but I didn't care.

_Edward's gone…_

I just kept repeating those same two words over and over again. I didn't even notice the grey sky turn black or the wind pick up or the sound of a train making its way towards us or the Cullens screaming for me to stop or the tears and rain pouring down my face.

_Edward's gone… _

* * *

AN: Sorry I had to rush type this my dad's breathing down my back. Eww creepy! LOL, please I'm begging you Review! 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry about the delay guys, was acting **wierd **yesterday; it wouldn't let me into my account or submit reviews or anything:( And my word program keeps closing while I'm typing! UGH! So here it is...Oh and sorry about the size of the font does anyone know how to fix it?!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters, original plot and ideas belong to her, my writing, plot and ideas belong to me. :)_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen:**

* * *

_He promised. _

_He promised never to leave again. _

_He's gone and it's all my fault. _

_He's gone and it's all my fault._

A wave of calm washed over me only to pass right over but I didn't notice as my emotions threatened to engulf me into the dark abyss that is my mind while the torment of my thoughts beat me over and over again.

_He's gone and it all your fault. _

_He left because of you.

* * *

_

Alice's POV: (All the italics in this POV are visions.) 

"It's not working!" Jasper cried in agony and panic over the raging wind and pouring rain just as hail began to fall. The tornado had detoured into the La Push direction while lightning flashed violently around us. "Damn it Rosalie why the hell did you say that to her?! God your such an idiot!"

_A house getting struck by lightning and catching on fire…Children screaming as they tried to escape the flames…_

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Emmett growled though I could see he agreed.

_Rivers over flowing…_

"What are we going to do?!" Esme just about screamed as Carlisle held her tightly as worry, concern and fright played across both their loving faces.

_A house's roofing coming off…_

"I don't know." I yelled over the increasing wind. "But what ever we do we have to do it quickly!"

_Trees getting knocked over with blue lightning…_

"I have an idea!" Emmett hollered over the steady furious wind walking towards Bella slowly. "I hope to God this works. Oh and Bella I'm sorry." He scooted back behind Bella as the wind flung her curls about her as Emmett drew back his fist.

"NO EMMETT!" Everyone but me yelled just as Emmett's fist hit the back of Bella's head lightly. Nothing happened. Bella didn't even flinch.

"She didn't feel it!" Jasper cried over the increasing wind. Everyone looked panicked.

_Fork's high school's windows blowing outwards as an explosion went off on the inside…_

"Hit her harder Emmett!"I screamed getting what he was trying to do; he was trying to get her to pass out; why didn't we think of that earlier.

_A semi truck flipping over cars on the highway from the wind crushing cars and drivers alike…_

Everyone looked at me shocked speechless. But Emmett was already preparing to hit her harder.

Emmett drew back his fist once more and put a little extra force into it, but not full strength, yet again Bella didn't cringe.

"That should have knocked even a werewolf out!" Carlisle shouted sounding both amazed and frightened.

_Housing being destroyed by winds, completely flattening them…_

_Cars being tossed around humans screaming in them as the flew into buildings and other cars, even people on the sidewalk…_

_The forest being blown away, trees left as fallen toothpicks…_

_A US airliner plane spiraling down hitting the Forks hospital causing a huge explosion…Children screaming…the hospital no longer there just a crater…_

"Now what do we do?!" Esme shouted terror and concern strangling her beautiful voice.

_Bella standing in the middle of a now devastated Forks, storm still destroying everything..._

_Charlie yelling at Bella to find shelter as he walked towards her..._

_Bella standing perfectly still, eyes held tightly shut, and mumbling over and over again "He's gone." as Charlie approaches..._

_Charlie just a few feet from Bella as lightning came down from the sky just above Charlie..._

"HIT HER FULL STENGTH EMMETT!" I screamed over my visions and the slways raging wind. Everyone looked at me clearly shocked.

_Our house being destroyed by wind and hail..._

"But that'll kill her!" Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all yelled looking out raged that I would suggest such a thing.

_The White House being ripped apart by wind..._

_New York being flooded to more than the second story of most skyscrapers..._

_The Effel Tower being bent and twisted untill unreconizable by a twister in France..._

_Venice being flooded, probably sinking..._

_The face of Big Ben in London being blown out by the sheer force of the presure of the storm..._

_A powerful hurricane striking the Carribean's...washing out the whole island, people being pulled out to open sea..._

_China being raddled by earthquakes..._

_Lightning hitting a nuclear power plant, a large explosion..._

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed again finally break from the visions. The storm was going to get worst not only destroy Forks, the state of Washington or the country; no, the storm was going to destroy the entire world if we didn't stop it.

Everyone looked at me as if I had drank way too much liquer or as if I was on drugs, everyone except Emmett who was preparing his punch. Emmett knew I would never hurt Bella unless it was something I had no control over and this would be something that no control.

"EMMETT, YOU'LL KILL HER!" Esme screeched just as Emmett's fist made contact with the back of Bella's head.

The visions stopped and I fell to my knees.

Bella stood perfectly still for a few seconds before crumbling to the ground. Unconscious, we hoped.

* * *

AN: what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW that way if everyone's like this sucks or this rocks, then I can be proud of what I accomplished so far and continue or I can try and fix it...push the little purple button, that right:) By guys! Oh and sorry about the size of the font does anyone know how to fix it?! 


	16. Chapter 15

AN/ Hey everyone! Hey I have an idea to a sequel to this...and no the story's not over yet but if you guys would be interested in a sequel let me know ;) oh and I'm such a pushover for posting twice in one day. :)

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Alice's POV

* * *

"Oh My God." Emmett stated shocked as he looked at Bella's crumpled form. "Did-di-d-did I kill h-h-he-er?" Emmett asked shaking slightly as Bella form didn't move.

Carlisle walked away from a dry sobbing Esme to examine Bella.

"Alice are you okay?" Jasper asked coming towards me, I hadn't realized it before but I was on the driveway sprawled out barely breathing though I didn't have to.

"No." I said quietly as Carlisle continued his examine on Bella, and then thirst hit me hard, really hard.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks coming towards me. "Shit." He said looking from my black orbs to Bella. "Esme can you-"

I jumped up from the ground quickly and leapt at Bella. Jasper caught me and tackled me to the ground. I was in a full-blown blood lust.

"ESME GET THE EMERGENCY BLOOD!" Jasper yelled pining me down as I struggled beneath him.

_Bella won't even feel it..._The monster grinned in anticipation.

_Yes she will, she's my sister, I can't do that to her..._I fought back.

_But you want to..._The monster coaxed.

"NO!" I screamed out loud and in my mind just as a cup of blood was thrusted at my lips. I downed four glasses of blood before I didn't struggle against Jasper; visions like the ones I had had take a lot out of me.

Bella was alive we could all hear her heartbeat but Emmett continued to ask if he killed her after the fourth time asking Rosalie smacked him upside his head and told him to listen.

Emmett relaxed visibly and stopped pacing as Carlisle smiled and stopped prodding.

"She's okay just a bump on the back of her head." Everyone looked at him astonished.

"That hit should have smashed her skull or at least cracked it and all she's got is a bump?!" Rosalie cried throwing her hands in the air. "God that girl is weird."

Esme looked ready to hit Rosalie just as Carlisle suggested we bring her inside.

"Any idea on how the hell she can do that kind of stuff?" Emmett asked after placing Bella gently on the couch in our living room.

"Actually I have a theory." Carlisle stated from the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie.

_Of course he could think of the answer when everyone else was trying to stop chaos!_

Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow before he sent out a wave of calm. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Well we all know how as a human Bella was always a danger magnet..." We all smiled at how she could barely walk two feet without tripping on air. "What better danger than uncontrollable power?" Carlisle asked absentmindedly.

"But that still doesn't explain how she didn't die from Emmett's punch or how she even has this uncontrollable power in the first place." Jasper stated from beside me calmly though my mind was in an uproar.

"I think it's because...hmmm...I don't know." We all stopped and looked at him. Carlisle always knew everything and when he didn't it's never good.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused even though I knew what he was saying.

"I mean I don't know because I don't know how Bella got into this predicament in the first place." He said thoughtfully.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak but instead of words a ring came out.

Jasper laughed from beside me. "Didn't know you could make that noise, Emmett..." He said through gasps of air. Then the phone rang again.

"I got it!" I shouted flashing to the kitchen. "Hello?" I asked as I listened into the phone.

"Alice?"

"Edward?"

"Is Bella alright? That storm was really bad..." He sounded really worried.

_How did he know there was a storm?_

"I just look out the window." Edward answered my unasked question.

Cue the mind block.

"Alice why are you blocking your mind? What happened? Is Bella alright?" He was angry now.

"Maybe I want privacy and nothing happened. Bella's fine. Where are you?" I asked curiously, wondering how far the storm got.

"I'm not telling you..."

"I'll find out sooner or later." I threatened referring to my gift.

"Whatever, bye." He stated exasperated as the line went dead.

_Well that was weird._

"Hey Edward's close by everyone might want to block their mind!" I warned heading back into the room.

"Where is he?" Esme asked in a motherly worry.

"He wouldn't say."

Just as Carlisle was about to say something Bella groaned, her heart speed up and so did her breathing. Bella was waking up.

* * *

AN/ Hey guys here's a clue to the next chapter... EDWARD's COMING BACK! shhhh don't tell anyone...Mwahhahahahhahahhahahhaha... I wonder what is going to happen? Oh I know, but you don't, review:)


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry my week has been hectic...I had a research paper due mon. , lots of homework due tues. , a bill for civics due wed., makeup work and late work thurs. and today our school had a lock down; a guy down the street had a gun, there was rumor of hostages and he had shot an officer yesterday so I was locked in my dance class from 8:05 to 12:05 my week has been totally stressful... :) but I promised myself I would post tonight so I'll post be it crappy or not... sorry for my little rant...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight...finally... but I didn't write it!

* * *

Chapter seventeen:

Edward's POV: (_DO I DARE?_ YES! Okay no criticism for this POV because this is not my specialty.)

Something's wrong, my entire family is blocking their thoughts. _Did something happen that they're not telling me? Did something happen to Bella? Is that why everyone blocked their thoughts when I implied I heard Alice's? Bella..._

_I hope she's not doing something stupid or reckless..._

_Listen to yourself! Last time you left she rode motorcycles. Hung out with adolescent werewolves; a really new one, barely weeks old. Not only did she hang out with mutts she got attacked and tracked by two vampires, jumped off a cliff and went to Italy..._

I suppressed a shudder as I flashed around the room picking up the few clothes that I had purchased, the few CD and the hotel's door card.

I was out the my room's door in two minutes carrying a new black suitcase, barely walking human speed to the elevator, they didn't have stairs; too modern for it I guessed.

Elevator rides never seemed so long in my entire life, it felt like we were doing down the five stories at a snail's pace.

I was mumbling profanities under my breath as the elevator stopped to my extreme dislike on the second story and a couple entered dressed to work out.

The girl stared open mouth at me before entering the elevator while the guy glared darts at me.

_Oh My God_... was the thought process of the girl as she continued to observe me.

_Damn Stacy's actually checking this guy out...why the hell do we need to go to the damn gym anyways...she can't keep her eyes off of him..._The guy that entered with the girl I supposed was Stacy ranted in his mind making me really want to break his neck so he would stop sounding so whinny, I didn't want Stacy, I had my Bella.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened I was sprinting out them. The hallway barely made a sound as I ran towards the reception desk.

The girl at the desk gawked at me as I approached.

"Hello," I said in a charming voice, or at least what I hoped sounded like it, I was really anxious. "I need to check out."

She continued to stare at me eyes glazed over finally she remember I just asked to leave. "Leaving so soon?" She asked playfully as an 'R' rated clip of me grabbing her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss before I ripped her shirt off played disturbingly through my mind.

_She wouldn't want me doing that or even being near her if she knew what I was... _"Actually yes my girlfriend is having an emergency." I said trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. And the 'R' rated images only got worst, she thought that if she could do something impressive I would leave my girlfriend. I growled under my breath.

She looked at me seeing my impatience and thought better of trying to seduce me, thinking that Bella was probably some world famous supermodel.

She took my card, told me the total, and I paid in a rush throwing three hundred dollar bills down and telling her to keep the change before I rushed out not waiting for a good-bye.

I was in my newly acquired rental Volvo as I sped out of Port Angeles going one twenty before I even hit the highway.

_I'm coming Bella...

* * *

_

Alice's POV: 

Bella moaned but Jasper sent her back into dream world before she was fully conscious. "It might not be a good idea for her to wake up just yet."

Everyone nodded just as the room spun and my vision darkened.

_Edward was staring at the ceiling of a different Volvo as he passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. Edward looked like he was praying. "I'm coming Bella and God, if your listening, she had better be safe." He's words were ominous just as I spun back into our living room._

"Edward's coming home!" I yelped jumping off the couch as Jasper stared at me. "We need to hide Bella, he can't know yet, what if reacts wrong, what if-" I was hyperventilating.

"Hide Bella in your room, Alice and then cover her scent up like we did when James was after her." Emmett suggested from the couch receiving a glare from Rosalie.

"I say we just tell him she's a wolf and get on with our lives!" Rosalie screeched as we ignored her.

"Good idea, Emmett." I said before lifting Bella off the couch, running up the stairs and lowering her onto me and Jasper's bed.

I rubbed lotion on her before I sprayed myself with body spray covering all hints of her.

I watched in wonder as Bella shifted to wolf form on my bed curled up into a neat ball fluffy and extremely warm. I smiled to myself for a werewolf she sure didn't smell or look like it, she looked like just any other wolf in the woods just a little larger and sharper teeth.

Jasper looked at Bella and gaped before recovering himself and informing me that we were going to wait for Edward downstairs.

Just as I took my seat next to Jasper we all heard a car speeding down our driveway in desperate need of an engine tuning, Rosalie cringed out of the corner of my eye.

Seconds later the door went flying off its hinges and in stepped a really pissed off Edward.

"What is going on here?" Edward growled before his eyes snapped to Emmett who's eyes went saucer sized.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHERE IF BELLA?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" Edward snarled stepping into the living room ominously all eyes on him. "She had better be and someone better damn well tell me now!" Just as a creak was heard from the stairs.

* * *

AN: Really guys I have a sequel idea for this. I mentioned it a few or so chapters a go but no one seemed interested...let me know...0.o oh cliffie! Hehehhehehehhehehhe time for reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update:) Thanks guys! 


	18. Chapter 17

AN: New Story: Dusk! I'm in it! Yay, Miranda, okay yeah I've lost all sanity and am now talking in third person!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

I was in dreamland, darkness, when it all hit me; Edward left and I almost caused a natural disaster, a storm.

I woke with a start hearing the one person I've one to speak for days now. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHERE IF BELLA?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" I heard my angel snarl as I heard the door fall to the floor in a crash.

_Edward..._

I was out the door before I could blink, I started to slow as I descended the stairs. I saw my angel standing in the living room snarling and standing in a feral position as everyone's eyes followed every move he made. "She had better be and someone better damn well tell me now!"

I hadn't been paying attention and placed my paw on a loose board..._paw? Oh crap_, then there was a creak.

All eyes fell on me in that instant as I froze, every last one of the widening with surprise as Edward's narrowed.

"What the hell is a wolf doing in here?!" Edward snarled at me; me, the love of his life.

Alice was off the couch before Edward could take a step forward and wrapped a quilt around me as I took to my human form.

Edward stood still absolutely stunned as everyone else held their unnecessary breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked incredulously, before sniffing the air and smiling slightly before it vanished off his face.

I decided to use Jasper's Empathy then...

Rosalie was...angry, Emmett was wary, Esme was scared, Carlisle was surprised and still confused, Alice was nervous and Jasper was...panicking?

Why was he panicking?

That's when I got to Edward...

Surprise.

Anger.

Confusion.

And hate.

My eyes started to water.

"Bella wait-" Jasper started, looking between Edward and me then to the rest of the family.

"It's fine Jasper." I said as Edward looked at me confused before I ran for the front door.

I was out the door before anyone had moved. I had to get out of here; Edward hates me, I thought in despair as I ran out in to the forest hearing footfalls behind me one a little faster than the others.

"Bella wait! It's not what you think Bella, it's not what you think!" Edward yelled a little ways behind me.

"Like hell it's not." I said above a whisper, I was his mortal enemy now, no point in love if you want each other dead.

"Bella!"

"Go away Edward, I understand!" Which in some case I really did, he was full of instincts, you know, kill your enemy, live your life happily.

"Bella, please wait!"

I was running faster now, I needed to get away, I needed to go somewhere he couldn't go...

_La Push._

I picked up even more speed as I heard Edward gaining on me.

"Bye Edward." I said just above talking tone, knowing he would hear me anyways.

"ISABELLA SWAN DON'T YOU-"

Too late I was running down the street Jake and me had drove my motorcycles the first time he left, and I was running to the edge of the cliff.

"ISABELLA-!"

"I love you Edward." I whispered just before I came to a sudden place where I could not run from the hate of my love no more and decided in that instant I was going to jump, some way or another I was going to leave that hate behind and take with me on this new adventure the love I always had for him.

And that's when I jumped; loving the feeling of the carefree wind rushing up at me to wash me clean of all the problems my life seems to bring.

_Good-bye Edward... _

_

* * *

_

AN: Mwahahhahahahahhahahhahaha...whimpers...don't shot me! Sorry guys you know I luves me some suspense! Hey a bunch of you guys better review or I'll leave it like this until I get back on April 14th! That's right! I'm going to Florida for vacation this Friday so I can't update after Thursday for a whole week! Unless my dad takes pity on me...Review...Ps : New story-Dusk :)


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Okay guys so my account finally is working correctly...I think...Sorry I couldn't keep my promise because of damn fanfiction dot net...Will it help if I say I love you guys in a none stalker manner? Not like some people, cough, cough, Queen-Cocaine, cough:) (PS: You rock too!) Okay so I'm finally going to update...review...and I didn't get a stupid tan! Pout!

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not thee Stephenie Meyer but I will improvise and be myself:)

* * *

Chapter eighteen:

Edward's POV: (Again I dare!)

"ISABELLA SWAN DON'T YOU-" I shouted running after Bella. It was not what she thought! I don't hate her! How in God's name could I hate an angel?!

She ignored me crossing the invisible line that divided Forks and LaPush, the boundaries.

_Damnit!_ I thought as I crossed the line, I was now in violation of the treaty but as far as I was concerned one no longer existed.

Bella kept running, she was still slightly clumsy in her wolf form as I ran after her but she was faster, she was faster than me...I wouldn't get there in time...

_Werewolves are mortal!_ My mind screamed at me as I heard Bella running for the cliffs.

"ISABELLA-" If I had a beating heart her reply would have killed me as it would have come to a dead standstill.

"I love you Edward." I heard her whisper as I ran towards her still a hundred feet behind and then to my horror I came into view of Bella preparing to jump...and then she did just as I heard her mind at the tip of my consciousness:

_I love you Edward..._

"I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!" I yelled before jumping off the cliff after my love.

I hoped, no prayed beyond hope that I could save her, that God would take mercy on me. But it didn't matter because I would fight Hell and high water to save my Bella and if that's what I have to do than so be it…

Hell beware.

* * *

An: Okay now review! I'll most likely post another chapter tonight seeing as how this one is...short and how I haven't posted in a while but I am mostly working on Dusk right now...I started over it just wasn't working, sadly...okey-dokey I'm done with my rant now review tell me what you think of this chapter becuase I love the last paragraph:) 


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Hey everyone Fanfiction is pissing me off so I'm sorry I haven't updated but I can't seem to word this chapter right at all! Grrr. So if this chapter sucks let me know and I'll try to redo it...I'm trying to finish this story quickly now but I haven't got a clue as to how I'm suppose to put everything into three chapters or less or more...

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse I sure as hell would not be writing this. JK.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: 

Bella's POV:

You know I don't really know why I jumped. It's not like my problems are just going to end, I'm immortal, and I figured that out quite a while ago...so why did I jump?

I have no clue.

I think I did it just to get away for as long as I can.

Away from the werewolves. Away from Edward. Away from the powers I can't control. Away...What a very accurate word I wish I could actually use.

I can't get away; all I'm doing now is prolonging the inevitable.

Does Edward actually hate me? How could he hate me after everything we've been through? But I guess that what normal being would actually feel towards a nemesis, an enemy, even if they actually used to love that person...

Again I'm far from normal...I still love my Edward even if he doesn't love me.

All these thoughts came to me in milliseconds after I jumped just before they were interrupted.

""I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!" I heard the words I wanted to here so much come from the mouth of the angel I wanted to hear them from. Edward.

Now I was in complete confusion, does he or does he not love me?

I could hear Edward jump from above me and the water was rushing up towards me. When my feet were an inch above the water I stopped myself so I hovered above it. And then as Edward came barreling down I levitated him above the water.

Edward look absolutely stunned but I stopped him before he could say a word as I rushed in my question. "What did you say?" I asked hesitantly scared I had heard wrong.

"I said I love you." Edward replied hanging upside down in front of me. Everything around us had frozen when I had stopped Edward and myself.

"No you don't." I replied sadly closing my eyes and turning Edward around so he was standing upright.

"How in the world could I not love you, Bella?" Edward said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

We inhaled at the same time and relaxed in each other's arms. "You still smell the same." We commented at the same instant making Edward chuckle and me blush.

"So what was that all about?" Edward said as we literally walked across still water.

"You felt hate." I said as I stopped to look him in the face. Edward face contorted into what looked like hurt, I opened the little red box wanting to know what he was thinking.

_How could she possibly think I hated her?! I love her more than life it's self. I hate Jacob Black, I know he did this to her! He broke the treaty as far as I'm concerned! It's not all Black's fault it's mine! How could I have possibly lost control like that?!_

"Edward?" I asked trying to get his attention.

_God she's beautiful._

I smiled then I frowned at his other thoughts. "Edward listen to me. This is not your fault nor Jacob's-"

_LIKE HELL IT"S NOT!_

"Edward! I told you to listen!" I scolded and he looked at me confused.

"I am listening." He defended himself quickly.

"No your not! Stop blaming Jacob right this minute!"

_WHAT?! It's his fault this happen that stupid no good for nothing-_

"Edward!" I screeched.

_It's like she can hear my thoughts..._

"I can."

"Can what?" Edward asked looking at me in total bewilderment.

I growled in aggravation. "I can hear thoughts too Edward, now stop blaming yourself and Jake before I dunk you in the water!" I threatened darkly.

_She can hear thoughts?_

"Yes."

Edward's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything.

"Are you listening now?" I asked impatiently, Edward nodded and I began with the story of the night that changed my life. Every time I said Victoria Edward would snarl.

I also explained Emily getting kidnapped and the disaster I almost caused then I got to the part that made Edward look pained.

"You felt hate." I stated swallowing the lump in my throat as I continued. "Why?"

"I was feeling hate for Black because he did this to you-"

_So you regret me,_ I thought in agony.

"I never said that!" Edward said eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Never said what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That I regretted you."

"I didn't say that aloud Edward." I said shock as much as he was.

"I heard your thoughts?" He asked grinning like a mad man.

"Yup." I pondered something for a moment. "And I think it's because I directed that thought at you."

Edward's grin widened then fell. "I don't regret you Bella, I never could or will."

I smiled so large it hurt. "Okay so how am I a werewolf if you can only be one through blood?" I asked shyly hoping he had an answer.

"Well I've only heard of it happening a few times before but the wolves were destroyed by the Volturi-" Edward growled menacingly. "If they even touch you I'll rip them to shreds."

I shivered at his threatening words. "So how did they become werewolves if not through blood?"

"You know the human myth for werewolves that they only change on a full moon, well," He paused looking thoughtful before smiling slightly. "They had the wrong idea just like vampires can't come out during they day…werewolves can only turn a non-blood werewolf into a werewolf by losing control on a full moon…"

I gasped as a memory hit me full on.

_Victoria looked up at the silver shinning disk above our heads almost disturbingly smug. "Oh Isabella I believe I have found my revenge." She said never looking down smiling evilly. "Do you know what happens on a full moon?" _

_I stood silent again. _

_"I guess that's a no, hmm…I guess that will just make this a little bit more…interesting." She looked slowly down from the night sky to look at me with those burgundy eyes. "Good-bye, Isabella Swan." She said turning around dramatically, strutting back towards the forest. _

_If I hadn't been watching her so intently because I was dumfounded about her motives I wouldn't have seen Jacob move in the corner of my peripheral vision. _

_I turned my full gaze onto him as a ripple swept across the length of his body under his dark skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. _

_"Oh and Isabella," Victoria called casually never looking back as she walked towards the forest. "I hope you enjoy your eternity as Edward's mortal enemy."_

I shivered at the memory as Edward wrapped me in his arms. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know." I replied. _And I won't let anything hurt you._

"Isabella." Edward's tone was warning.

I smiled at him. "I'm serious Edward."

"I know and you shouldn't be."

"I want to be superman, too." I quoted from the first incident we had in Arizona.

Edward growled at me. "Promise me Bella you won't do anything stupid for me."

I snorted in indignation.

"Isabella." Edward's voice was cold, icy, threatening but I stood my ground.

"No Edward." Edward growled again as we stepped onto shore.

"Isabella I will not-" A sudden growl made him stop mid warning.

"What the hell is a bloodsucker doing on our lands?" Stated a shaking Paul and behind him five other boys shaking uncontrollably.

"_Edward_," I emphasized. "Is with me." I stated trying to walk around Edward to stand between him and five pissed off werewolves but Edward wouldn't allow it.

"Well I guess we'll just have to take care of this breaking of the treaty." Sam said stepping forward as all the boys followed his lead but came to a sudden stop when six silhouettes stepped forward, growling menacingly.

"I don't think that would be wise." Carlisle stated beside a fierce looking Esme who was actually scaring me.

I ripped out of Edward's grip and ran into the middle between shaking werewolves and growling vampires. "NO!" I screamed just as the five boys in front of me ripped their clothes and transformed and the vampires crouched.

"NO PLEASE LISTEN TO-" Suddenly there was a laugh from the brush directly ahead of me and out stepped the person I considered the one who ruined my life. And she was laughing at me.

Everyone stopped to stare at the new member of our large group; no one dared to attack the other with a familiar enemy on the sidelines.

"What did I tell you, Bella," She said sneering at me as both sides growled. "I wasn't goodbyes after all." Just as she finished both side leapt at her, but froze in midair creating a living arch she walked under towards me.

"I was actually hoping Edward would hate you then I would kill both him and you but seeing as how he still cares I'll kill you and then he can just kill himself." She replied the smile on her face never losing it's ominous tint nor it's brightness.

"Victoria," I smiled really wide letting my control shift slightly I shook as I finished what I had started. "I think this _is_ good-bye, so to make it formal...Good-bye bitch!" I lost complete control and jumped at a surprised Victoria as I heard Edward yell my name still frozen in midair.

* * *

AN: Whoo-Hoo! That was one hell of a chapter! That was fun! Okay now review or I won't post for a very, very long time...just joking Come on I still want reviews, 300 would be sweet! Adios mi amigos! 


	21. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry guys still MAJOR grounded so this might be the only update on this story for a few days. I think this story...depending on what I want to do with it..._might _have a sequel but I think at the most this story only has like three or so chapters left...Sorry if this chapter is not very exciting...so tired...falls over...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own! No tengo!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: 

I don't really remember in detail what happened after that. I remember my clothes ripping to shreds and falling to ground almost in slow motion. I remember Victoria's expression turning from surprise to anger fueled determination and I still remember every one of the werewolves and vampires behind Victoria telling me to stop that I wasn't going to be able to do it.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence_. I thought sarcastically as Victoria circled me I could here Edward snarling not only aloud but also in my head like the rest of his family around him.

_Vikki, Vikki, Vikki..._I scolded mentally._ Have you come to play with the big bad wolf?_ I asked tauntingly projecting my thoughts out to her.

"Oh you mean the big bad puppy then yes I've come to play." She snarled leaping at me then jumping back as I snapped dangerously at her. She was trying to get me to attack first so she could have the advantage; yeah I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that.

_I hope you really enjoyed James's company on earth because I pretty damn sure you'll be seeing him in hell! _I was going to end this quickly before anyone else could get hurt. I was done having a psychopathically vampire hanging around in my life.

"Yeah well I'll meet you down there!" A roar ripped from her bare lips as she lunged at me. I was too quick for her I was behind her before she fell forward and then I was pinning her down.

_Actually I think God will let me into His golden gates after I do this!_ I dug my claws into her back and ripped down.

I don't remember her screaming, or the Cullens and the werewolves surrounding me and telling me to get off that they would handle now, or Victoria's blood curdling screams of agony nor the snarls nor the threats nor the nails she dug into my arms trying to get up. All I remember was chanting over and over again:

_I'll keep them same, I won't let her hurt anyone I love! I'm going to end this!_

I _do _remember when the screaming stopped and when I was pulled off of Victoria's unrecognizable carcass by Jacob and when someone, I believe it was Sam lit a match and tossed onto the body like a pile of trash and I watched numbly as Victoria's 'body' went up in flames.

I remember stepping towards the fire. I remember thinking 'Wow the fire cleanses evil' and 'Could I die if I let it wash me with it's warm flames?'

I remember Edward grabbing me away from Jacob, who snarled, and him screaming for me to snap out of it.

I didn't really comprehend what happened next. I think... I think I turned human in Edward's cold arms. Feeling that vague safety. And then I remember darkness.

I love the darkness. It releases you somehow. Like it lets you become what you wish you were. Somehow it makes you know who you are now and what you missed and what you might miss after it's all said and done. It's peace. It's a time to think and rest. A time to dream.

I could hear voices.

An angel was speaking in terror in fright of something I could not understand. But the voice was also angry.

"What happened to her?!" The angel yelled so loud that it almost obliterated the darkness.

"I'm not sure." A deep voice said somewhere behind the angel.

"Carlisle!" Oh there's a name I knew. But how did the angel know Carlisle? And why was there so much urgency in the angel's voice as he exclaimed his name.

"Don't let that bloodsucker near her!" Another deep voice ordered snarling deeply as a growl emitted from the angel.

"Screw you!" I heard somewhere from to the right of my angel and another growl was sounded just as something icy pressed my vital signs.

"She's going to be alright, Edward," Suddenly I realized who the angel was. Edward. Why was Edward scared? What's going on?! Why am I here in the dark? "She's exhausted and I don't think she's eaten anything in a while and as you all know werewolves have very high metabolisms."

Wait. She? Werewolf? That didn't make sense…there were no female werewolves…were there?

Edward. She-wolf. Victoria.

I gasped loudly as the darkness broke and all eyes snapped to me.

"Is it over?!" I was already on my feet, I looked down quickly and sighed in relief. Clothes.

"What do you mean 'Is it over'?" Emmett asked eying Sam in a hostile 'I'm going to kick your ass now' kind of look.

"Is Victoria gone!" I was starting to hyperventilate. She had to be gone.

"Calm down, Bells! It's over, she's gone. Don't you remember you took her down all by yourself?" Jacob asked in approval as Edward growled deep in his throat behind me. I noticed Paul wasn't with the pack.

I got little pieces and flashbacks but the whole thing didn't come to me.

"Sort of."

"Okay now that that's done we have another issue on our hands." Sam said addressing us, the werewolves.

"What?" I asked scanning the beach. Nothing.

"They broke the treaty-"

"You broke the damn treaty first!" Edward snarled trying to grab me to push me behind him.

"Don't touch her!" Jacob snarled in return shaking violently as I tried to yank out of Edward's protective grip. Didn't he realize that I'm superman right now? That I was going to protect him?

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at everyone as they started to argue. The werewolves shaking violently, the Cullens crouching as they yelled threats. "GOD! I'M SO TIRED OF ALL YOU!" I was furious. A tremor went down my back but I suppressed the need to change forms and continued to yell. "WHAT IS IT THE TWENTY FIRST CENTURY?! HAVEN'T THE CULLENS PROVED THEMSELVES TIME AND TIME AGAIN?! YOU OUR A BUNCH OF JERKS!" I growled really low in my throat a very strange yet ominous sound. "SAM GET EVERYONE OFF THIS BEACH NOW! CARLISLE GO HOME!"

Everyone looked at me stunned for a moment before a snarl broke free from me in aggravation and they were gone. Only Edward stayed.

"Bella?" I was doubled over breathing hard and rubbing my temples. Yeah bad time to bother the werewolf.

"Edward if it's all right with you I would like to calm down…Give me a moment." I gave his worried expression a small smile as I remembered him saying something of the same sorts in our meadow when he first showed me his vampire strengths.

I plopped down on the stones and took in a deep breath and released it slowly I could feel the exhaustion seeping in and the adrenaline from getting angry leave my system.

I heard Edward's graceful plop as he sat down next to me. "Better?" He asked in concern as I let my arm fall limp to my sides.

"Much." I smiled at my super hot, sexy, caring, perfect, vampire boyfriend before I dropped my head onto his stone-like shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist.

We sat there a while just thinking. Though, if I want to, I could hear Edward's thoughts I didn't he deserved his privacy just like everyone else.

"How about we go home?" I asked Edward.

"How about we go get you something to eat?" He smiled his crooked smile at me and the setting sun glinted of his perfect teeth.

"Okay."

As we walked to the forest's edge a sudden thought hit me so hard and so violently that Edward caught me as I crumpled. "Oh my God, Charlie!"

Edward smiled at me. "Don't worry Alice handled that. She told Charlie that you caught some sort of virus from me and my family and that we are keeping you isolated-with your dad's favorite doctor- at my house."

"Really?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually…no." He looked over at me and smiled as panic flitted across my face for half a second before I smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" Then he started to chuckle as I pouted.

"That is so not funny!" I exclaimed reaching over to smack him again but he caught my wrist.

"You're right," He amended. "It was hysterical."

I scolded at him darkly before I was pulled to him and then swept into one of those Hollywood romantic kisses just as the sun touched the horizon.

When he did release me so I could breath-though I didn't need to-He pulled me back up in his arms. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." And with that He swung me onto his back and we took off for the Cullen household.

* * *

So...I know mushy at the end...oh wellz I felt like being mushy so...BITE ME! LOL, okay now tell me what you think, I'm pretty sure all my characters are all OC so don't tell me...I already know :'( LOL :) Okay so adios until next chapter! REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 21

AN: I'M DONE!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! MY FIRST FAN FIC FINISHED!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW and MYBE just MAYBE I'LL POST A SEQUEL...but IDK.

* * *

Disclaimer: I love Twilight but I don't own

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: 

It has been a whole month since my pack kicked me out for treason though they actually threatened to kill me. Edward and Jacob both threatened to start a war over that Jacob against his own pack and him almost stronger than Sam and up for being Alpha would not be a good thing so I wasn't slaughtered for having vampires in La Push. It's been a whole month since I had the 'Flu' and one month since I forgave Edward and went psycho on the 'mythical' creatures who just happen to annoy me.

One month…

I didn't really do much…wrestled with Emmett…toyed with Jaspers feeling (my favorite: Excitement) worked on a garden with Esme, talked to Carlisle on what exactly I'm capable of and what I was suppose to do with Charlie, which at the moment I left just the way it is…and I was almost always found with Edward except on those rare sunny days in Forks that happened to appear on school days and those days he went out hunting.

Senior year had just finished…I was officially a graduate but the vote on me becoming a vampire ended, I was immortal just like I hoped but I was still half human, how irritating. That and vampire venom might actually kill me. That was almost laughable.

I was currently laying on Edward in our meadow. The sun was shining brightly and I was actually happy to see it now that school was over with.

Edward had been acting funny for the past few days and had me on edge. He was jumpy tripping over words…beginning to say something and stopping mid-word to say 'never mind'. It was starting to actually frighten me, the big bad wolf.

"Bella…" He began for the eighth time today.

"Yes, Edward." I sighed in a resigned fashion before he looked at me.

"…" Edward looked really anxious.

I sighed again. "Edward you know you're actually starting to scare me."

"Sorry." He said softly with an edge to his voice his eyes were smoldering.

"Well are you going to tell me what's been bothering you for the last few days or am I just going to have to guess."

Edward fidgeted for a second before he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "Alright but not right now."

I groaned but snuggled into his chest anyway. So much for bluffing I really didn't have any _happy_ guess as to why he was on edge.

* * *

Me and Edward had just walked in the Cullens household. I could hear nothing, which was odd considering everyone was home. I couldn't hear any breathing, movement or talking. That's not at all frightening in the least. 

"Er...where is everyone Edward?" I asked an unnatural calm sweeping over me. Jasper. So they were still here, but where were they?

Edward didn't answer me he just smiled a comforting smile at me before grabbing my hands and pulling me towards the back door.

"Edward." My voice sounded threatening. Then his perfect cool hands were over my eyes. "Edward I'm not joking what's going on?" No reply.

I growled as I heard the back door open and felt myself being led outside. The cool damp air felt great and refreshing as I smelled Freesia.

"Edward if you don't tell me what's going on this second I swear you will regret it." My voice was firm and had a hidden tint of a dark side to it.

Then his hands were off. If it had been any other time I would have craved for that feeling but now I was glad they had been removed.

All around me were hundreds of clear purple vases filled to the brim with Freesias and every other space in between had a candle lighting the now darkening backyard. Chinese lanterns with candles inside were strung across the yard from the house to the brink of the forest.

And standing in the middle of it all was the Cullens. Esme in a black cocktail dress, Alice in a white lace sundress and Rosalie in a dark violet slim layered from the waist down dress that looked like it belonged to a goddess which Rosalie was.

That's when I remembered this morning that Alice had made a big deal about me wearing a lavender skirt that came to just below my knees and a matching white corset top with white ballet flats.

Then next to each of their wives was the Cullen men. Carlisle in a black tuxedo, Jasper in a white button up with black slacks, and Emmett standing there also in a black tux but his hand, in a casual position, were in the slacks pockets.

Then to the side of the Cullens almost behind them was Edwards baby, his grand piano sleek and black. And beside it looking more god like than the pictures of Greek mythology, with a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black slacks and his hair still a stylish bronze mess that it look like he tried to fix while I scanned his family, was my Edward. I felt an involuntary smile spread across my lips.

With a quick, almost invisible movement, he was beside me clasping my hands. He led me, on what almost felt like a cloud, over to his piano and seated me before seating himself.

Then his fingers were dancing across the keys playing a shaky melody with bits and pieces of my lullaby in it before it would pick up speed like my heart beating at that moment and then it turned exaggerating slow before going quicker and higher to end on a long sweet note. By the end I could feel tears falling from my eyes.

Then he was gone in the blink of an eyes. Startled I turned around on the piano bench to find him kneeling in the center of the yard surrounded in a half moon shape by his family. I stood slowly and walked half way to him before stopping and looking at him quizzically.

"Isabella," He breathed almost like a prayer from an angel's lips. "There was a time when I thought my life couldn't get any better, I had my family, I had sisters and brothers not to mention the two greatest parents in the world watching over and loving me...That was until you walked into my world. What a breath taking walk, not at all elegant but so original so perfect even as you tripped that I couldn't ever let you fall. You make my world now. You are my world. Without you I would just float in space, have no meaning see nothing but darkness and see no beauty. I need my world. I need you because I love you. Without you I couldn't exist now that I've existed with you."

"Sure I've saved you physically, but I don't want to just save you in the physical form that we are. I want to save you mentally, spiritually and I want to save you with my heart, love and if I have a soul then I want to save you with that too..."

I could feel myself moving but I really wasn't paying attention. I stopped a good five feet from Edward sitting there spilling out his feelings to stand there an watch the angel pour out everything that's been building up since I met him.

"Isabella Marie Swan...will you marry me?" His voice was so unsure that I wanted to cry. I had had second thoughts about this before and I still did but now it seemed right, don't ask me why it just did. But did I really want to risk what my parents did?

I stood there a second tears streaming from my eyes, debating, then finally I decided with my movements before I did with my mind .I took of running full speed just to dive into Edward's arms sobbing about what he had just said it was original and beautiful.

"Er...Is that a yes?" He asked surprised an unsure.

"Of-sob-Course!" I cried grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. I broke away from his perfect lips to wolf whistles followed my a few smacks and 'Heys!'.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I breathed a sigh of pure ecstasy.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." I smiled and then his lips were on mine for another piece of heaven before fate could be cruel again.

* * *

AN: REVIEW NOW! USE THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!! 


	23. ATTN READERS

Hello everyone, I know a lot of you have been asking about a sequel, but I am rewriting this story. I feel I drifted to far in some of the chapters that I created plot craters, and this was not something I wanted.

So I've started rewriting Cruel Fate. I plan to take out some scenes, and add in some scenes. At the moment, I'm wonder if I should rate it M and make it a setting for mature audience-I'm older now then I was then and I have little bit more things to write and say.

I am posting the revised Prologue on fanfiction today. I want people to review on **THAT** copy-of whether or not they prefer I rewrite (this is only after you _read_ the prologue!) or if the would rather I just create a sequel.

I would like an explanation also, but I won't take it that far ;D

If you really think I should let things alone, please, PM me.

I am posting the revised first, before this. So please, by all means-it's on my profile.

-Fangs.


End file.
